


New York, New York

by NorthPointSkatingAcademy_figure_skater



Series: Random things from the New York, New York story universe [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Everyone Is Alive, Flash Thompson Redemption, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 37,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthPointSkatingAcademy_figure_skater/pseuds/NorthPointSkatingAcademy_figure_skater
Summary: Marinette's class goes on a field trip to New York touring around with Peter's Academic Decathlon team.Gabriel Agreste likes to keep an eye on his son. What else is new?
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Happy Hogan & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Random things from the New York, New York story universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792954
Comments: 260
Kudos: 320





	1. Field Trip!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> My original female charcter is based off of a Marvel Future Fight (game) original character. I just changed her alter ego and back story, but she is not completely original. 
> 
> I don't own anything most characters are owned by Thomas Astruc and Stan Lee and one character partially to netmarble

*Marinette* 

"Okay class," Mme.Bustier said clapping her hands together to get our attention. "in one week we will be going to New York for our graduation trip!" 

The whole class burst up cheering and whooping. Well, everyone except for Lila. She was muttering something about her already going to New York in the past which was probably just another lie. I had to hand it to her, she was a pretty good actress. The only problem was that she wasn't putting her skills to good use. 

As we headed out the door to go home Mme.Bustier handed us the permission slips. I took mine and read over the whole page. We were going to go to stark Industries with an Academic decathlon team from a school in New York, we would be going to a fashion convention too with the same team, along with a STEM robotics convention with them. Honestly, this field trip was going to be amazing since along with Stark Industries we were going to the Avengers compound. 

When I got home I burst through the doors of our bakery. "MAMAN, PAPA!" I yelled. "Look where we're going for our graduation trip!" 

I handed my parents the form and they both smiled happily. My mother quickly read through it again before grabbing a pen and signing it.

"Thank you maman!" I said before rushing up the stairs to my bed room. I packed my suitcase with everything I would possibly need. Including the Miracle box. I buried it under the various assortments of clothes that I had packed including ones that I had designed myself. Even though Hawkmoth didn't strike as often anymore I still had to take precautions.

"Marinette, don't you think that you're packing a bit too much?" My kwamii Tikki said flying around my suitcase.

"Don't worry, it's not too much, besides, what if Adrien asks me on a date and it's to some fancy New York resturant? I have to be prepared for anything Tikki." I pointed out.

My obsession with Adrien had decreased after we hung out a lot in the summer time and through out the school year but that didn't mean that I still didn't have a crush on him. Adrien wasn't the only reason I packed some dresses though. Some of the places that we would be going to might require us to have fancy clothes so I couldn't say that all of the nice clothes were for Adrien.

*Peter* 

I have to say, I shouldn't have been surprised when Mr.Harrington said that we would be going to Stark Industries and the Avengers Compound with a class from Paris along with some other destinations that Mr.Stark said we had to go to to represent Stark Industries. Parker luck strikes again. What could possibly go wrong?


	2. Bad luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Decathlon team finds out about what their reward is for winning another championship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, another chapter. I tried to make it longer this time.
> 
> Every day I will try to make the chapters longer.

*Peter*

"Okay team, as of our amazing work at the finals once again this year we have been gifted with the opportunity of assisting a graduating class from France in going around to different places in New York including Stark Industries and the Avengers compound." Mr.Harrington told us as he passed out the permission slips.

"Ha! Now we will all find out that Parker's internship with Tony Stark is fake!" Flash said pointing an accusing finger at me.

I groaned knowing that everyone at Stark Industries would never let me live this down. If they found out I would be embarrassed left right and centre. I think that it would be just better if I used a janitor pass. At least that would be better than every single one of the interns teasing me whenever they brought up the various explosions around the place. Sure they do it because that's what friends do but I would rather not with my class.

"Shut up Flash. Everyone knows that you say this because you're jealous of Peter being friends with Spider-man." MJ retorted back at Flash pulling me out of my thoughts.

"They will be arriving next week so make sure to have your forms signed by then. See you all tomorrow." Mr.Harrington finished sending Flash a glare. When he finished everyone started to pack up.

I picked up my bag from the floor and headed to the door waiting for Ned and MJ before the three of us headed to Ned's house. We did this now before I did patrol so that I could leave my bag at Ned's and not leave it in an alley and have it get lost. Another reason why is because we came up with a system where Ned would hack into the cameras and tell me where there was crime. MJ would then warn me in a fight if someone was approaching me from behind and it didn't seem like I sensed it. This was as a precaution in case something happened where my Peter tingle wasn't working.

After patrol I quickly grabbed my bag from Ned's place and went home. May was already home cooking dinner which seemed to be pretty good so far so I put the permission slip on the table so that May could sign it later.

"What's this?" She asked later examining it after she finished making pasta which surprisingly didn't burn.

"Field trip." I replied through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Wow does Tony know about this?" She asked.

"NO!" I literally yelled.

May gave me a strange look.

"He can't know about this." I clarified. "I'm gonna get Ned to hack into Friday to lower me down to the regular intern level for when we go. Mr.Stark can not know about this.

"Well, he will find out about it somehow. He's just like Baskin Robbins, finds out about everything." May told me.

I groaned. This field trip was going to be the worst.

*Anna*

"Hey Tony, MJ texted me. She told me that the decathlon team will be going to a whole bunch of places with a class from Paris. Two of those being the compound and Stark Industries." I smirked showing my phone to Tony. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification Anna is my half OC


	3. The meet up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week has passed. Now the two groups meet...
> 
> Was that dramatic enough?
> 
> Let me try again.
> 
> Will Hawkmoth and Mayura strike in New York?
> 
> What happens when the Avengers get involved?
> 
> Will they find out who Hawkmoth is?
> 
> Q. And what happens when you put two really observant people together?  
> A. Identities will be figured out of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, a new chapter!

*Marinette*

"C'mon guys!" I said as I ran to the bus stop where a bus was waiting to take us to the airport.

Mme.Bustier was standing beside the door of the bus taking attendance of the kids getting on board the bus.

"First time on a plane eh girl?" Alya said nudging me playfully.

Alya and Nino had recently gotten out of Lila's grasp when Alya caught a video of Lila tackling Ladybug who she claimed to be her best friend when Lila wasn't akumatized. Adrien and Chloe had never believed her and Sabrina would always believe what Chloe said.

Our small group of six boarded the bus behind Lila's huge group of the rest of the class boarded. We were in for one long time line of lies.

{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}

Once we reached the airport we all grabbed our luggages and bags from under the bus. We all had one big suitcase along with two carry-on luggage's. For our small friend group I had made a nice dress or suit for the fancy events that we would be attending. I didn't sleep at all and was only running on coffee.

Once we all stepped inside the airport, Mme.Bustier led us all to the check in desk where we all took turns checking in our luggage.

After we made it through the security check we all had an hour to explore and walk around the airport. Everyone left their larger carry-on with Mme.Bustier and packed essentials into their smaller carry-on. I toured around the airport with my 5 friends and we bought a couple of things that we thought we could use in Paris like hats or sunglasses that looked nice.

I looked at the larger satchels to see whether there was anything that I could possibly fit the miracle box into so I could carry it around without having to just carry the box.

After an hour had passed we all boarded the plane. Chloe had begged her father to get us all first class seats so that we wouldn't have to listen to Lila for a whole 9 hours (actually 8h 35m). When Mme.Bustier gave us the okay we split off from the group and headed to the first class section. Since it was only us there we had the whole big area to ourselves and could talk to each other without anyone bothering us.

{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}

When the plane landed we got up and exited to meet up with this decathlon team from Midtown.

A teacher with an old looking hairstyle passed a sign to an almond skinned girl who took it and raised it up. It read College Francoise Dupont.

"There they are." Mme.Bustier said pointing at the sign. I gripped Alya's hand which I didn't know I was holding until now and followed Bustier.

"Hello." The man with the wierd hair-cut who I guessed was their teacher said coming towards us. "My name is Mr.Harrington and I am the teacher who runs the Academic Decathlon team at Midtown School of Science and Technology."

The girl who was holding the sign followed behind him.

"Hi, my name is Michelle but my friends call me MJ. I am the captain of the team so if you need something feel free to talk to me." She said before heading back to the group.

Mr.Harrington also headed back and waved for us to follow. 

We followed their smaller group outside to where a bus was waiting for us.

"This bus will take us to the hotel where we will all be staying, in order to get familiar with eachother I want you all to sit with someone from the opposite group." Mr.Harrington told us gesturing towards a luxury bus.

I got on board and sat beside Michelle who was sketching in her notebook. I felt drawn to sitting beside her since I was the class representative and she was the team captain.

"Hi." I said waving to get her attention

She glanced upwards. "Hey."

"My name is Marinette." I said holding out my hand to shake.

"I know, you're the class president, right?" She said.

I nodded with a confused look on my face, how did she know my name?

"I read your information sheets that your teacher sent." Michelle said reading my mind.

"Oh! Well, what are you drawing?" I asked embarassed.

"I like to draw people in distress, look, it's Mr.Harrington, he's always the funniest to draw." She giggled showing me the picture.

I giggled to, she was pretty good at drawing.

I then leaned back in my seat looking at where everyone was sitting.

Adrien was sitting with a boy that had dark brown coloured hair who was talking animatedly with an olive skinned boy who sat in front of him beside Nino.

Alya was sitting beside a blonde haired girl who was wearing a black headband.

Chloe was sitting beside a boy who was pretty attached to his phone and seemed to be vlogging. In order to keep herself some company she was talking to Sabrina who was sitting beside an Asian looking girl.

Lila on the other hand had purposely chosen a seat beside a guy who looked like the kind of guy that girls would be crushing on. She was talking rapidly to him probably about all of her 'famous' connections that were lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who's sitting beside who based on the way that Marinette described them?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they reach the hotel things don't go exactly as planned

*Peter*

When we reached the hotel everyone got out of the bus. 

The French students got their luggage out from underneath the bus and Mr.Harrington along with their teacher checked us into the hotel.

I was pretty pleased with the hotel as it was close to Queens so I could keep doing patrol without my identity possibly being given away because of location.

I plopped down on the bed in the room that Ned and I shared. There was something wierd about the boy that I was sitting beside, as if he was hiding something. When I mentioned Spider-man while talking to Ned about yesterdays patrol through a third person view and how I fought this weird dude with a silver mask.

"Did some of those kids from the French school seem like they were hiding something?" I asked Ned who was trying to hack into the security cameras in order to get a closer look at the guy from yesterday.

"Nah." He shrugged. "The only person who seemed weird was that girl clinging to Brad, I mean seriously! As much as I don't like him I still don't think that you should own him!"

"There is something up with that class, and I am going to get to the bottom of it." I declared.

"Remember last time you said that something along the lines of that?" Ned asked me.

"I got in trouble and had my suit taken away by mister Stark, I know, except this time I'm not chasing some psychopath."

"Well that girl sitting beside sure seemed like one." Ned snorted.

"She can't kill me."

"What if she can Peter? You can't underestimate anyone anymore. Remember Mysterio?"

"Who are you and what have you done to Ned?" I said activating my web shooter and aiming it at Ned.

"No one has done anything to me Peter. I'm just worried about you from the last couple of times." He said reassuring me before turning back to his computer.

"Hey losers, there's a gathering in the lobby if you want to co-" MJ said before being cut off by a sinister voice yelling 

"Ladybug and Chat Noir! Hand over your miraculouses!"

"Would this be a good time to go?" I asked gesturing towards the direction of the voice.

"Yeah." MJ and Ned said both looking pretty baffled by what we had just heard.

I activated my iron spider suit and ran out through the balcony and around the building to get to the front entrance where I would re-enter the hotel.

When I got in I noticed two superheroes, one in a ladybug looking suit, and one in a cat looking suit.

"So M'lady, how'd you get here? Horse miraculous, again?" The cat looking one said to the ladybug looking one.

"You know me too well Mon Chaton." The ladybug based one said to the cat based one.

If I was correct Mon Chaton meant my kitten in French meaning that they were from Paris. And they came at the same time as the class from Paris did. I would have to do some digging.

"How did you get here Chat?" She asked him in return.

"Cat's gotta rest at some points in time." He replied. "Besides, seems like I made the right choice."

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt but I've gotta ask you, did you come here to fight or flirt?" I said butting in.

The ladybug themed superhero grunted.

"And who are you?" She asked pointing at me in an accusation style, something about that voice sounded familiar.

"Friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, never heard of me? What rock do you guys live under? I'm a freaking Avenger!" I replied.

"No time to chat you guys in or out?" Luna Snow said swooping in suddenly. "I got the NYPD out there but we know that they can't hold it up for very long."

"And who are you?" The cat themed superhero said this time.

"I'm better than you." She said before running off.

I shot a web following her and the ladybug superhero used a, a yoyo? While the cat one used his baton as, a pogo stick?

Honestly those two were the weirdest.

{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}

*Marinette*

When we got to the sight we saw the akumatized villain. It was a man throwing sandwiches at the people who would then be forced to eat them.

"Delmar?" Spider-Man said.

Whoever this guy was, Spider-Man must've known him.

"Crazy right?" The other one said.

Compared to Spider-Man in his red and blue metallic suit she wore a white suit with blue streaks on the sides. There were some parts of the suit that were not the regular material for a catsuit as there were some buckles on it. The top part also seemed to be more protective than the bottom layer.

"We obviously can't kill him, after all he must be brain washed." Spider-Man said.

"You're dang right he is." Chat Noir said before getting hit by a roll of ceramic wrap and being pushed to the side of the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliff hanger? Sorry.
> 
> I based Luna Snows outfit off of Nat's AOU suit and the Black Widow suit on the movie poster for Black Widow.  
> Speaking of the Black Widow movie the new release date was announced and also the new dates for the rest of the MCU movies.


	5. Sandwich man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation
> 
> Ladybug lashes out at Luna Snow and Spider-Man

*Anna/Luna Snow*

"This is all your fault!" The ladybug superhero lashed out. "If you hadn't gotten into the way he would be fine."

"Well honestly I don't know what makes him a superhero if he can't break out of ceram' wrap." I retorted raising my eyebrows.

"It's magical." She said in the kind of tone that Violet from 'the Incredibles' would say something in.

"Well then if you know the answer on why Mr.Delmar is evil because this magic comes from your area and you have the same magical source power as the guy who made him evil shouldn't you be able to break out of it since it's literally the same thing?" Peter said from his perch on a roof that he hopped onto.

"How'd you know person who was clueless before?" The young superhero said.

"Karen told me." He stated proudly.

I stifled a giggle.

"WHO THE HELL IS KAREN?" The girl literally screamed.

I knew that it was mean to provoke other super heroes but this was just comic gold.

*Marinette*

"Wow bugaboo, for once it seems to be that you are the one who is getting distracted. By the way, the akuma is in his cat." Chat Noir said coming out of nowhere.

I looked behind me and saw broken ceramic wrap.

"Murph." The two local heroes said looking eyes/lenses with each other.

"Collar." Spider-Man then said.

"LUCKY CHARM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said.

I looked down and what I got was a bag of cat food.

"How kind of you bugaboo." Chat said.

"Not for you, for the cat."

I scanned the area my eyes highlighting Spider-Mans hands, Chat Noir's ring, and the other heroes hands.

"What comes out of your guys' hands?" I asked the two.

"Ice." The female said.

"Webs." Spider-man said.

"Can you make a bowl out of ice?" I asked the first one.

"Yeah, bowl for cat food?" She asked gesturing towards the can of food.

"Yes please."

She made the bowl. Throwing it to me. I caught it and put the food in it.

"I want you to use your webs in order to lure the cat here while staying a safe distance." I then told the Spider-man.

"Got it." He said before he pressed two of his fingers to the center of his palm and shot it at the bowl.

"Chat, you're going to cataclysm the collar when he gets close to the bowl." I commanded Chat.

He nodded and called for his cataclysm.

Spider-man then put the plan into action calling the name of the cat.

It came and once it came close Chat Noir jumped out and cataclysmed the collar. The big sandwich man then turned into an older looking man.

The two superheroes that probably knew him ran over and helped him up. They explained everything that happened to him before heading the direction that all of the destruction was pointing.

I purified the butterfly and then used my miraculous ladybug to bring the city back to the way it was.

"Pound it!" I said with Chat Noir before the two other heroes came back.

"What happened to the destruction?" Spider-Man asked looking around.

"We changed it back to the status quo." I replied.

"You mean that there were no consequences for whatever you did?" The other one asked.

"Yeah," I said my earrings starting to beep. "Well I gotta go before I de-transform. Also I don't think you told us your name."

"Luna Snow."

"Well then Luna Snow, we have to go before our identities are revealed." Chat Noir waved before heading off to an alley way.

{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}

I ran back into the lobby from the back entrance that I left from.

"Marinette! Did you see the akuma attack? Thank god Ladybug was there. Did you know that there were two other superheroes there too? Do you think that they are also miraculous superheroes? Di-" Alya said before being cut off by MJ and the blonde girl who sat beside Alya.

"They're actually Avengers, the other two, these Ladybug and Chat Noir superheroes from Paris just teamed up with them because the pair is always there when something strikes New York." MJ told us informing Alya and answering my question on how they knew that something was going on.

"Spider-Man is also buddies with Peter so if you have any questions about Spider-Man or Luna Snow that we can't answer then you can ask him." The other girl said. "By the way, my name is Betty Brant. And you are?"

"Marinette." I said before Alya and I headed to our friend group.

"It's ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." Ladybug should've asked me for help and not some other superheroes that don't know a thing about Miraculouses." We heard Chloe as we got closer to the group.

"Maybe they just showed up on the scene." Adrien suggested.

"True, and maybe Ladybug didn't have the box either so she couldn't have asked you since she didnt have your miraculous on her." Nino said.

"Hey Mari." Sabrina then said breaking up the conversation. "Where were you?"

"I hid inside a janitor closet." I quickly lied. I had noticed a janitor closet when I was running out so I decided to use it as an excuse since it was in the same direction that I came from

*Anna*

"Isn't it weird that when the class from Paris shows up a pair of superheroes from Paris show up along with a super villain from Paris?" I asked Peter as the two of us sat in the chairs near the registration counter.

Ned was scooping up info on the two Parisian heroes beside Betty who was looking at different news articles, MJ was also looking through the internet to find more answers on the magical jewels that provided their powers. 

"Yeah, Ned told me not to look into it that much though." Peter said.

"I'm protecting him!" Ned protested.

I let out a smile wishing that I could spend more time with them. Sadly I had projects to work on and Sam's wings weren't going to fix themselves.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, bye." I stood up and pocketed my phone.

*Lila*

When I heard about two more superheroes I grinned, two more superheroes that I could kill, excellent.

I looked around the lobby, more people to lie to.

*Narrator*

Little did Lila know was that these kids were freakishly smart and one of them, very observant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I made it seem like I hate Ladybug, I don't but I thought that doing something like this would be fun.
> 
> Also I want to do something where Ladybug and Chat Noir learn that some places aren't as privileged and have to deal with the damage that's done.
> 
> Also sorry, I thought that Murph as the akumatized object would kind of be funny


	6. Day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first full day, Stark Industries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter coming your way

*Peter*

I woke up bright and early ready for the day.

Oh wait, nope, I wasn't ready. I pulled the covers back up an went back to bed.

*Ned*

Heard shuffling in the bed beside me, I looked at Peters bed to find him going back to sleep after waking up briefly.

I got out of bed and quickly changed then heading over to the washroom in order to brush my teeth since we won't have the time to after breakfast.

When I got out of the washroom Peter was still fast asleep.

"Peter, wake up." I told my best friend.

"No!" Peter said sitting up bolt upright. "The interns will all be teasing me in front of two groups, TWO! On top of that I don't want Mr.Stark to know that I am being bullied, I don't know what will happen to Flash but something will."

"Well he kind of deserves it." I pointed out.

"No! It will be worse than what he deserves. Please Ned, just tell them that I'm sick, I go there as Spider-man and tell them that I know Peter Parker when they ask." He begged me.

"Nope, Peter you have to go, Flash can just say that you bought a cheap suit from some costume store and went to go and say that, you have to go. Plus, I don't want MJ to feel like a third wheel."

"Fine." Peter grumbled before going to the bathroom.

"I'll wait outside the door!" I told him as I walked out the room.

A few minutes later Peter exited the room with his bag. We walked to the elevator and exited in the bottom floor where we headed to the breakfast buffet.

*Betty*

I woke up bright and early ready for the day. Today we would be making a field trip to Stark Industries and I got permission to take notes on things that I was allowed to so that I could do something about it for the school newspaper.

It had really made my day when I was allowed to go on this trip with the decathlon team as I had begged to on it for the sake of the school news.

I got changed and brushed my teeth before waking up MJ and leaving a note for her saying that I went down for breakfast.

*MJ*

I woke up to Betty shaking me but decided to snooze for a bit.

When I did wake up, I read her note and got ready for the day heading down to the breakfast buffet.

"Hey guys." I said walking up to the table where Betty, Ned, and Peter sat.

"Hi!" Betty grinned.

"Hey." Ned said cheerfully.

"What do you want?" Peter said grumpily.

"Look who's trying to be me now." I joked punching him. I left my bag on the chair and went to go grab food from the buffet.

While grabbing food I noticed that the class from Paris was split up. There was a huge group which consisted of most of the people in the class and a small one which only had 6 people.

I took note of how one girl in the large group was telling a story and everyone in that group was watching in amazement. While the other group was glaring at the same girl with disdain.

She was the girl clinging to Brad on the bus. Such a weirdo. Who would want to cling to Brad for a whole bus ride?

I headed back to our table with my food.

"Do you guys sense something strange about that class?" I asked setting down my plate.

"We already discussed this yesterday, we all do." Peter said before shoving a pancake into his mouth.

"Any of you noticed the strange separation between two groups?" I asked.

A chorus of yeah's bounced around the table.

"We obviously need to dig into this class to then." I finalised before digging into my breakfast.

*Peter*

When everyone finished breakfast we all boarded the same bus as the day before. We had to sit beside someone else from the other class this time so I took a seat behind Ned unaware that I was sitting beside the weird girl who was clinging to Brad the other day.

Ned was sitting beside a shorter looking girl with rainbow coloured hair.

MJ was sitting beside the girl with glasses who was an aspiring news reporter and Betty sat in front with the girl who sat beside MJ the other day.

"Ned." I said tapping his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He said turning around.

"You think the avengers will be there?" I asked him.

"I sure hope they are t- I mean not there for your sake of not getting teased." Ned stammered.

I grinned. Suddenly the girls long sausage hair whipped me in the face.

"You know the Avengers? Me too!" She said with a grin on her face.

"Really?" I asked testing her, a lot of people lied about knowing the Avengers to claim popularity.

"Yeah!" She replied her smile starting to look like an evil grin.

Ned and I both sat down as the bus started to move and I looked at her in the eyes.

"When did you meet them?" I asked her.

Nat and Anna had taught me how to detect if someone is lying even if they are really good at lying.

"In 2012 when the chitauri were invading, they saved me from them." 

"You know the avengers have grown a lot since then right?" I told her. "Plus based on your looks you must have been one of the chitauri and they actually injured you. You probably don't know the difference between those words though because you speak a different alien language."

In front of me I heard Ned start laughing hysterically before the girl beside him (probably) spoke up.

"Lila can't be a chitauri since she is a kind and giving person, the only people here that are chitauri are Marinette, Adrien, Chloe, Alya, Sabrina, Alya, and Nino." She said.

"Mylene, they just brainwashed Adrien, you shouldn't be talking about my boyfriend like that." She said to the other girl.

"Oh really, then tell me why you seemed to be flirting with Brad the other day." I snapped at her making her jump slightly.

"We're here." Mr.Harrington said stopping our conversation. I quickly got up and literally ran out the bus to line up in front of Mr.Harrington. For once in this entire field trip I was actually happy to be at Stark Industries.

Everyone came out after. The French kids lining up behind their teacher.

An intern then came out the glass doors and welcomed us in. Elijah, one of the higher level interns who occasionally did tours. He was from a lab that I didn't visit quite often so for now I was safe.

"Hello everyone! My name is Elijah and I will be your tour guide for today. Our first stop will be the low level intern labs as they are on the lower levels. Here are your badges for the trip. You can't use them unless you visit the avengers compound or come back here in a group tour. You can't lose them as Stark Industries has a strict no re-print policy. So if you already have a badge you have to use that one." Elijah explained.

He started handing out the badges and I sighed taking mine out.

"Why the long face Pete?" Anna said walking past me with Starbucks drink trays in both hands. "A little help would be nice though!" She called from the security check.

I sighed and begrudgingly headed over and swiped her ID for her.

"Anna Romanoff, Alpha level, there are no messages at this time." Friday said as I handed her back her ID.

Everyone then rushed in front of me wanting to hear their name being called. I heard a lot of full names and visitor until Betty MJ and Ned walked through when I heard their names and Selsa level.

I then walked through.

"Peter Parker, Alpha level, you have no new messages and you came really early, should I inform boss?"

"No thank you, it's for a field trip." I said waving my hands at the cameras in order to tell her not to.

"Very well then."

"What are the different levels?" The sausage hair girl from the bus asked Elijah.

"Well visitors is self explanatory, Omegas are frequent visitors, Iota is Janitors, Zeta is low level interns, Epsilons is cafeteria workers, Gamma is for medium level interns, Delta is for high level interns or lab directors, Delta is also for regular full time employees, Selsa is for the people who are friends with the avengers, Beta is for avengers in training, and Alpha is for people who work alongside the Avengers or Avengers themselves, along with Mr.Starks personal intern Peter Parker." Elijah told us all. 

I slumped at the mention of my name. Already I was being put in the spotlight and I didn't like it.

We walked through the lobby and towards the low level intern labs. I braced my self ready for the teasing. I looked behind me to see Flash giving me the stink eye. My eyes darted around the floor and I recited all of the emergency exit areas in all of the locations that we would be going to under my breath.

A lot of the decathlon members looked pretty excited and some people from the other class looked excited.

When we reached the labs Elijah swiped his badge across the scanner and put his radio into one of the slots. When out of the labs everyone had to carry a radio, the amount of slots that were on the wall were the same as the max capacity of the room, so if you couldn't find a slot for your radio then you couldn't go in.

We stepped inside and I hid behind my friends even though we were at the back of the group.

"Hi everyone! My name is Jade and I am one of the lab directors here at Stark Industries." She said. I gulped, her and I were pretty close so she could recognise me from anywhere.

Because of this I hid even more behind MJ Ned and Betty.

"Why are you hiding Parker, scared that your lies will be revealed?" Flash taunted me.

"Wait Peter Parker's here?" Jade asked.

I stepped out sheepishly from behind Ned MJ and Betty.

"Hi." I grinned nervously.

"How dare you hide from me Peter Parker!" Jade reprimanded me.

A chorus of Peter's with exclamation marks arose and I was soon swept into helping the others while everyone else in the group got to explore the labs.

*Flash*

Jealousy is hard to hide, especially when it's revealed to you on a field trip. I seethed in anger when Peter had the highest level badge and got even more frustrated when a lab director was close with him and everyone there was asking for help. Since he was the personal intern for Tony Stark I knew that something was going to happen to me. The only thing left that I could do is apologise for being wrong. It's not like Parker would have the money to pay that many actors.

When we exited the lab after half an hour to go to the next stop I decided to do the next right thing.

"Hey Peter?" I asked.

It felt so darn weird calling him by his first name after so many years.

This was going to be embarrassing how could he ever forgive me. The girl I sat beside on the bus the first day was forgiven, but that was to stand up against a common enemy between the two of them.

"Yes Flash?" Peter asked me.

I snapped back to reality.

"I just wanted to say sorry for not believing you, I was so blinded by myself that I forgot that other people can be better than me." I closed my eyes waiting for a response.

Maybe he would forgive me, we could fight that annoying sausage hair girl to shut down her lies which were worse than what I thought was a lie.

"It's okay. I guess, I mean yeah it hurt but after a while I just numbed. It might take some time for us to actually become friends but if I need someone when my friends aren't there I will probably turn to you if you give me enough support." Peter said smiling weakly.

I nodded.

"Thank you." I said.

Maybe if I was nicer to Peter I might even get a chance to meet Spider-Man, who knows?

*Narrator*

NOW, back to Peter's suffering of endless teasing.

{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}

*Peter* 

After lunch, we headed to Bruce Banners lab. the day so far had gone without a hitch, no avengers, so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do it in one part but I didn't know whether you would want Bruce Banner or Bruce Banner mixed with the hulk (Professor Hulk).
> 
> Tell me in the comments. Majority wins!
> 
> [Suddenly the girl's long sausage hair whipped me in the face.] I crack myself up, when I wrote this I was laughing hysterically. 
> 
> Please tell me whether you liked Flash's redemption, I can always get rid of it.


	7. Day one part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Stark Industries Field Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend was the deciding vote as she literally understands Marvel inside and out and would obviously have the best opinion.

*Peter*

We arrived at Bruce Banners lab and the doors opened up automatically, of course he was expecting us.

"Hello everyone." He said getting down from where he was working on a big project.

He gave me our gesture for me to proof read his formula. I ran up to go and check it while he explained what he did here. The reason why he told me to go and check it was so that I didn't have to listen for the third time what he had to say. Plus I already spent a lot of time in the lab with him when he was helping me perfect my formula for the web shooters so it would be embarrassing if I didn't know what he did in the lab.

He had prepared for our visit so there were things around the lab that they could experiment with.

*Marinette*

I found the lab of Bruce Banner fascinating. I just couldn't believe all of the things that I was seeing.

Since this was his private lab I noticed that there were less slots for two way radios on the side of the wall. The other labs seemed to have way more.

This probably had to do with the amount of people let in.

Suddenly the vents opened up and a grown man came out of them using some colourful language. The group of people that Peter was friends with started to laugh. The man who fell down stood up.

"Barton, what do you need?" Bruce Banner asked standing up.

"I need to live forever." He stated revealing a pretty bad cut in the side of his body.

"What happened?" Peter asked trying to hold in his laughter.

"Nat shot me when we were training by accident." He said.

Peter and Dr.Banner were trying their best to contain the laughter.

The man went and lay down into a cradle looking machine that Dr. Banner turned on.

"Okay everyone, gather around." He called and we all came to surround the machine. "This is called the cradle, it is a replica of a machine that is used by a nurse who is a close friend of the avengers. It is created to regenerate skin in order to heal bad injuries like the one that Hawkeye over here has." He explained as the machine beeped the beeps echoing off of the walls.

After a bit Elijah ushered us to leave as our hour there was used up.

"Okay guys, next up we are going to go to one more lab before meeting with Pepper Potts Stark the CEO of this company!" Elijah told us once outside of the lab. He took his radio from out of it's holder outside the room and led us to a room across the floor.

This lab too only had 3 slots for radios.

"Elijah?" I asked raising my hand.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Why did the other rooms have more holders for your radios but Dr.Banners lab and this one only have 3?" I asked a lot of people nodding.

"Good question, that is because those labs are some of the more dangerous labs so there will be more explosions and also because they are private labs." He explained. "Okay guys, we can't enter just yet."

"Why?" Lila snarked.

"Can you even read? It says testing." MJ pointed out snapping her fingers.

Lila doubled back.

We heard a loud bag before the testing light turned off and Elijah tried to swipe his card.

"And she forgot again!" He grumbled clipping his card back on. "Thank god that I don't have to radio her since we have Peter." He continued Peter grumpily made his way up front and entered a code onto a key pad.

Elijah put his radio into a slot and led us inside.

"YOU FORGOT AGAIN!" He yelled over the loud music that was blasting.

I looked around wondering why we didn't hear from outside than realised that the walls were soundproof.

" _Don't stop stop the music, we ride fast like a bullet we do-"_ The young girl in a lab coat sang along with the music.

"FRIDAY mute." Peter quickly said cutting the music off.

"Seriously I hate you." The girl said walking towards Peter.

"Anna! watch your behaviour!" Elijah yelled.

"What can I say if he shuts down my music every time he walks in?" She questioned him.

"We have a tour group?" He retorted.

"I have a gun?" She shot back.

"And you have to give them a presentation on what you do." Elijah quickly finished.

"Okay, so, my name is Anna, you saw me this morning. Natasha Romanov adopted me when my step father died. We met through the Stark summer program for high school seniors and she was impressed with my skills. She took me under her wing and I am trained in self defense and can also beat you up if I wanted to in many different ways. So don't make me mad. I make weapons for most of the Avengers like tweaking them, fixing them, or re making the whole damn thing. You have half an hour here before you have to go to your next stop so feel free to look around, or ask questions, but, don't touch anything cause it can blow up in your face." She told us before everyone scattered around the work place.

After half an hour we all left the lab. I had to say, the amount of cool technology that she had in there was really cool.

While we walked up to the CEO's office I started to think about why her voice sounded so familiar.

I had never met her before so how could that be?

She was at the hotel last night, I recognised her from then. But I never heard her voice.

Than I realised, it was the same voice that Luna Snow had. But how could they be the same person if the looked so different?

It couldn't be kwami magic because how would she have a miraculous. The only other way would probably be technology? After all I saw the things that she was working on, that tech that she had could probably conceal her identity.

"So, sad to say that our times up here but I hope to see you during your visit to the Avengers compound this weekend." Pepper said as I pulled out of my thoughts.

Gosh, I was thinking for that long?

We walked out of the building all of us putting our badges into our bags for safe keeping when I heard a sudden rumbling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger! I know.
> 
> Sorry I posted late, online school started so now I have less time to work on things. I'll try to post another chapter today but in case I can't I'm really sorry.
> 
> If you have any questions about the story feel free to ask and I will come up with the best possible answer for you.
> 
> I'm thinking of also making some small add on stories.


	8. Giant wheel bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila gets akumatized because she found an akuma going for a frustrated worker and instead decided to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giant wheel bug is a nickname for spider eating assassin bugs which are one of the deadliest liars in the animal world.
> 
> I chose it because two of the superheroes are bugs and one of them is specifically Spider-man

*Anna*

I whipped my head up hearing distant screams.

Because of the events from yesterday I decided to download this app that alerted you on if there was an akuma attack so that I knew whether to bring deadly weapons or not.

Sure enough my phone vibrated saying that there was an akuma attack here in the building.

I activated my suit and grabbed my mother's batons. They were prototypes that I wanted to test out and this would be the perfect opportunity.

Running out of the room I ran down to the lobby seeing I girl dressed to look like a bug and the ladybug super hero along with the cat super hero. I had done a lot of research on them and with what I found I was pretty impressed at their work of doing this literally almost every other day.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir." I said nodding to them.

Peter than showed up as Spider-Man of course.

"I see we meet again." He said landing.

"Is see what her bug theme is. Spider assassin bug, also known as-" I got cut off.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, I am Giant wheel bug! Hand over your miraculous's or die!"

"And she told you what she is also known as." I said tilting my head to the side.

Peter activated the shocking system on his webs and shot at it. Giant wheel bug simply removed it and threw it back at him. Disabling most of his functions.

"Yeah, did I forget to mention that they are basically immune to the stickiness on spider webs?" I retorted.

"You didn't." Peter struggled.

"Well I thought that you would be smart enough to know that." I snorted.

His mechanical eyes squinted at me with anger.

"Break it up guys, we've got a Lila to face." Ladybug cut in.

"How'd you know it was Lila?" I asked her.

"Lying is her speciality and assassins lie a lot so since she's an assassin bug you know?" Ladybug explained.

"You're not wrong about that." I said before the three of us ran to fight her in combat Spider-Man joining shortly.

We finished up the battle pretty quickly, the akuma was in the bracelet, Ladybug used her lucky charm to reverse it back to the status quo.

*Marinette*

{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}-{}

When we arrived back at the hotel with a very dissapointed Lila we all headed to our rooms to change into nicer clothes as we were going to be eating at a fancy restaurant. I changed into a half formal and half casual dress and Alya put on a pair of jeans a white shirt and a cardigan.

We went down to the lobby in order to meet up with everyone, a few students were already down there. I also noticed that Peter was talking to that kid Flash in a friendly manner even though the day before there seemed to be a rift between the two of them. Peters friend Ned was also there and he was talking with them. All three boys were wearing button up shirts along with dress pants. I hadn't noticed since I was so busy observing people that Alya had gone off to talk with Michelle and Betty. Michelle was wearing the same kind of ensemble as Alya. Betty was wearin a light pink dress and a violet blazer. Chloe and Sabrina then came down. Chloe wearing a yellow dress similar to mine and Sabrina was wearing a purple shirt with a grey pleated skirt. Adrien and Nino came in the same elevator as Chloe and Sabrina. Nino wearing a blue button up shirt and dress pants along with... his headphones, _sigh_. Adrien was wearing a black sweater vest on top of a white button up shirt and black pants, the collar of his sweater vest had the same colour scheme as the stripes on his black t-shirt that he usually wore.

Soon everyone was down in the lobby and we headed out.

The restaurant selected was pretty close to the hotel so we could walk there from the hotel.

When we got to the restaurant everyone gaped at it in wonder. The place was so majestic.

Turns out that Flash's dad owned that restaurant chain so we got to eat there at a discounted price.

  
We all headed over to a table reserved for us and we all took a seat.

I sat down with Alya on one side of me and Adrien on the other. Nino and Alya probably made Adrien sit here instead of beside Nino because they were still trying to set us up together. Lila took a seat beside Adrien and latched onto his arm. I was sitting across from Peter who was sitting beside MJ who sat across from Alya. On the other side of Peter was Ned sitting beside Betty.

Soon after everyone had taken a seat the waiter came with our menus.

I picked mine up and started to look through it. The few pictures with food looked pretty delicious. I decided to try going for something that wasn't Paris based and more New York based as we were in New York.

During dessert I managed to slip a few sweets to Tikki so that she could try some of the gourmet foods that weren't from my parents bakery.

The whole night was full of fun as we all got to know each other better.

By the time I went to bed it was 11:30.


	9. Meeting your idols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to a banquet where a whole lot of fashion designers are. Let's just say she freaks out a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of Lila salt.
> 
> Sorry for not updating yesterday, I really wanted to do it all in one part.

*Marinette*

I literally jumped out of bed. Day two was fashion day. We would be spending the day touring around New York and in the evening we would be going to a banquet where there would be a whole lot of fashion designers.

I headed over to Alya's bed and shook her awake.

"What is it girl?" She said turning over to face me already fully dressed and ready to go out.

"Get ready, we need to go down to breakfast!" I squealed.

"Seriously, how are you ready so fast and where did you get your energy from?" She asked me climbing out of bed.

I decided not to answer and just turned away to let her change in piece.

Once she changed the two of us went down to the dining room in order to have breakfast.

The two of us took a seat at the table which we sat at yesterday.

I looked around the room, the only other people that were there were Peter and his friends along with the decathlon teacher.

The four kids were hunched over the table with a tablet propped up in the middle and sheets of information scattered around the table. They had a lot of plates of food so that they wouldn't have to get up to get more and somehow Peter thought that he was able to eat 10 full plates of food.

I went over to the food bar to get food with Alya and while I was at the table close to them I heard a bit of their conversation.

_"I mean,--------" Betty said._

_"Of course not, that's like ------- magic." The person on the tablet said._

_"Well Strange --------" Peter piped up._

_"He thinks that-----------. So no." MJ snorted._

_"He doesn't ----------- though." Ned pointed at the tablet._

Peter looked up from their heads and I quickly looked away guessing that he felt that I was watching and listening.

I quickly got some food before heading back to our table where I saw Sabrina's and Chloe's bags. Just then Adrien and Nino walked into the hall. Grabbing seats at our table they quickly left their bags on their seats then left to go grab food.

Once everyone had their first plate that was when the talking started.

"So, who's excited for today?" I asked jumping up and down in my seat.

"Obviously you are." Chloe said with a frown but I could see the small smile that she wore on her face.

"Not me, the only reason father allowed me to go on this trip was because he's here for the banquet's." Adrien sighed.

I gave him a sympathetic look and rubbed his shoulder.

"Well, at least he's not going to be everywhere at once and we can try to avoid him." Nino tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, at least." Adrien said forcing a smile.

"Well, my mothers also going to be there and she probably won't be impressed with some of the people in this ridiculous utterly ridiculous class." Chloe snarked flipping her hair over her shoulder.

We all giggled at the comment. Even though Chloe meant it and there were ridiculous people in the group it helped lighten the mood.

"Betty and I are going to make a news report on it as she does their schools news along with someone else who didn't come in order to stay at school and do the news broadcast." Alya said in an excited tone.

Alya always wanted to become a journalist and was pretty angry when she found out that half of the content on it was lies because she didn't check her sources and just took Lila's word for it.

I smiled to encourage Alyas enthusiasm. Ever since Betty came up to her with that proposal she had been talking about it non-stop.

"MARINETTE!" I suddenly heard Kim yell. "What do you have to say about yourself?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked already knowing that it had something to do with Lila's lies.

"How could you push Lila down that stairs, she's such a nice person and you just did that to her?" Max explained in an angry tone.

Chloe rolled her eyes because why wouldn't she.

"That's just ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Marinette was with us all morning." She said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Don't trust them, they're just covering up for her." Lila said through crocodile tears. 

Rose on one side of her and Juleka on the other.

"LIES!." Flash said charging through the door. "I thought that I knew lies when I saw them but now because of you you lying idiot I really know when people are lying." He said pointing an accusatory finger at Lila.

"How do you know? You just showed up." Rose jabbed at him.

"And you don't think I can't hear Lila screaming at the mirror what she wants you guys to say to Marinette?" Flash snorted.

"Lila, is this true?" Mylene said slowly backing away from her.

"He's lying. Marinette told him to say those things." Lila sobbed before walking away her group of friends trailing behind her trying to comfort her.

"They're complete idiots." Markov said to us before floating off to catch up with Max.

I saw Flash do something then pocket his phone before stalking off to Peters table.

"Some nerve that girl has." Alya said stopping a recording that she just took of the whole scene.

"I can't believe that she actually does that in front of the mirror." Adrien chuckled.

"Even if that isn't true it still seems like something Lila would do." I giggled.

I looked over at Peters table where they were talking with Flash looking un-bothered by the drama that had just been played out.

After breakfast we all grabbed our bags to go out and explore the city. I was carrying the larger bag that I had gotten at the airport so that I could carry the miracle box around. It also had a lot of extra room so I could put my purchases in there.

"I wonder if Spider-Man will come." Flash thought out loud as we exited the building.

"I can call him! He's my best friend." Lila said quickly latching on to Peters arm.

When she did that MJ looked like she would pull a knife out of her bag.

"I really wish that I hadn't left my mace in Europe and that Mr.Harrington would let me take it home." She yelled out of anger.

"Michelle, I told you that they won't let you go back to America if you took it with you." He told her.

"I could find another way to get home." She said. "I could call the Avengers, surely they would let me take the mace home with me." She said smiling at Peter who smiled back.

"Why would you need a mace? You can't impress a boy with a mace." Lila snorted while batting her eyelashes at Peter.

The sight of it made me want to puke.

"Yeah but killing a girl who is latching on to a boy will make my boyfriend proud you horrendous pig!" She screamed at Lila.

"What do you mean _your_ boyfriend? No boy would be interested in you." Lila scoffed.

"I BEG TO DIFFER!" Brad and Peter both yelled at the same time.

"Back off Brad." Ned sneered. "But good point, boys don't have to like girls because they're pretty or because they're white, they should like girls because of whats inside of them."

"Exactly Lila, I like MJ because right now if I gave her an axe she would be able to chop your head off clean." Peter said reaching for his bag.

Lila's eyes literally doubled in size and she quickly went to cling onto Adrien. I sighed knowing that she would always find some other random boy to cling onto.

We walked a bit further to get to the bus stop for sightseeing.

When we got there Lila had still not let go of Adrien and he looked very uncomfortable.

"Why do you like to cling to broken white boys so much?" A female voice with an accent asked.

I looked at the source of the voice and so did literally everyone else.

The person was seemed to be African.

"SHURI!" Peter, MJ, and Ned all said at the same time.

Betty looked like she had never seen her before.

"Oh, right." Peter said sheepishly. "Shuri, this is Betty. Betty this is Princess Shuri of Wakanda." He introduced the two girls to each other.

"Betty, your friends have told me about you a lot." Shuri said warmly pretending to shake her hand before pulling her into a hug.

When everyone heard Princess they started to try and get closer to her, especially Lila.

"GUYS! She is not food, you can't eat her up. She too deserves personal space, just like the rest of us." MJ yelled at everyone.

They only looked at her before starting to clamour over her again.

"SHE MEANT IT YOU MORONS!" Flash yelled and everyone dispersed back to where they were before.

Shuri smiled at the small group and handed a strange looking package to MJ with a note attached to it.

"You really did this?" MJ asked her in wonder.

"Why wouldn't I, you wouldn't stop talking about it." Shuri responded.

I tried to get a better look at the package but didn't succeed.

"Let's go Shuri, you had time to say more than hello." A man said approaching the girl, presumably the king of Wakanda.

The day zoomed by. When we returned to the hotel I dumped the various bags onto my bed.

"How are you going to take all that home girl?" Alya asked me looking at all of the stuff.

"There's a gift shop on the lower level and they sell suitcases." I replied.

Alya just sighed and playfully rolled her eyes.

We both opened up our garment bags and took out the dresses that I made.

I walked over to the washroom to change and Alya changed in the room. My dress was a magenta colour and went down to my knees, it was adorned with lots of crystals and sequins. Alya's dress was orange and similar to mine but while mine was strapless hers had short sleeves. Then after that we both did each others hair and make up.

We walked down and were greeted by people already waiting to go in the lobby.

The two of us headed to Nino and Adrien who were waiting for us. Chloe and Sabrina came down shortly after. Adrien was wearing the kind of clothing that he would wear for modelling and Nino was wearing a blue coloured suit with his headphones of course. Chloe was wearing a yellow dress which was slightly longer than mine and Alyas and was a bit tighter to. Sabrina on the other hand had a shorter purple dress that was puffier than ours.

I looked around and noticed that out of everyone Peter seemed to have the most expensive get up. This must have been because of his bond with Tony Stark as he was his personal intern.

Once everyone was downstairs we all headed out where a more luxurious bus was waiting. I guessed that some pretty rich families funded this trip for us to be able to ride in such luxury.

At the banquet we were led to our tables so that we could place all of our excess items onto our chairs. Well, not everyone, Adrien and Chloe had to go and sit with their father/mother because family and Peter went to go and sit at a table that some of the Avengers seemed to sitting at along with the king, and princess of Wakanda along with a stern woman who was probably a bodyguard.

The evening went by wonderfully. I had a small talk with a lot of famous fashion designers and got a lot of things to think about. I had shown them all of my different designs through my phone and they were all really impressed. I was offered an internship from literally all of them but I could only choose one.

I decided to research all of them in the coming future and see which one is the most successful.

Alya and Betty seemed to have a blast interviewing all of the people there and I enjoyed watching Lila start to have steam coming out of her ears because she was rejected as a model from each and every designer.

Adrien was very un-happy about the way things turned out for him because he had to spend the whole evening with his father. This was only a good thing for Nino because he could make more friends those being the people in Peters small circle of friends. This brought him a pretty fun evening with some Avengers. Of course Peters friends were able to hang out with him and by the end of the evening Nino was inside all of their inside jokes.

  
Chloe on the other hand got even closer to her mother and Sabrina so it was a pretty successful evening for most of us with Chloe getting the love that she deserved.

I just hoped that this trip wouldn't go upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that last chapter was mostly Marinette but I thought that I should do this one from her point of view again mostly cause you know, She is an aspiring designer.  
> Tomorrow I'm going to have the chapter of this day but from Peters point of view.  
> Also, what do you think Shuri gave MJ?


	10. Meeting your idols part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same day as yesterdays chapter but this time from Peters perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter!  
> Sorry it's late as I didn't have much time to work on it of Easter weekend.

*Peter*

I woke up and rolled over to see Ned still in bed sleeping soundly.

" _Ned!_ " I hissed shaking him.

"What is it?" He asked me rolling over.

"Wake up!"

"Is it morning already?"

"Yes doofus."

He rolled over to check the clock.

Seeing the time he sat up straight.

"Why is it 5:00!?" He yelled.

"The breakfast buffet starts at 5:15 and MJ told us to be there right when it starts." I argued back.

"Fine." He said.

When we both go dressed we went down.

We sprinted to the dining room and arrived right at opening time.

"Took you guys long enough." MJ commented heading into the room with Betty at her side both of them carrying binders full of sheets for information.

"You guys literally look like Amy Santiago from Brooklyn 99." I pointed out and hear the very quiet giggles that they both had(?).

We walked over to the table that we were at yesterday and sat down in the same seats as the day before.

MJ set up her tablet and called Anna.

"Seriously do you guys have to wake me up right now?" She said still half asleep.

I could tell that she was still in bed as she was still wearing her pyjamas and her hair wasn't done.

"But the suns awake so I'm awake!"MJ sighed.

"Did you really just use that Frozen reference to get me out of bed?" She asked incredulously. "Wow, I never expected MJ to use a Disney reference."

"Well everything is constantly changing Elsa." She smirked and Anna sighed.

I found it kind of funny that Anna was a combination of both of the sisters from Frozen.

"So, found any information about the class?" Betty asked breaking up the current conversation.

Anna turned off her camera so that she could get changed.

"Not really." I said.

"Other than the fact that they seem to be divided and the leader of the bigger group seems to latch on to boys that are popular or look good." I told the group.

"Popularity means power over other students meaning that if you have a close relationship with someone popular your popularity ranking gets closer to the top of the chain." Anna stated turning her camera back on.

She wasn't completely ready as she was still doing her hair but she looked more ready for the day than before.

"This means that Lila probably wants to be one of the most popular people on earth." MJ concluded.

"I guess." Ned said as we heard the doors swing open.

We heard loud squealing which meant that it was probably Marinette and Alya as at the restaurant the other day Marinette expressed her excitment for today a lot.

"Now onto the superheroes." MJ said finishing writing what we had just discussed.

"Well they get their powers from a magical source which is pretty different from the Avengers." Ned pointed out.

"I mean, Dr.Strange and the sorcerers from Kamar-Taj have magic powers aren't those the same things." Betty said

"Of course not, that's like a different magic." Anna piped up.

"Well Strange can still help us." Peter said.

"He thinks that we're idiots and he shouldn't spend time with us because we will make his brain cells rot. So no." MJ snorted.

"He doesn't think that Anna's a waste of time though." Ned said pointing at the tablet.

We all nodded.

I suddenly felt the presence of someone listening in on our conversation so I looked up.

I looked up just in time to see Marinette quickly looking away and heading back to her table.

Our conversation went on for a bit longer before we heard yelling at the front of the room near Marinettes table. 

"MARINETTE!" We suddenly heard a boy who's name I'm pretty sure is Kim yell. "What do you have to say about yourself?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Marinette asked in a scared tone.

"How could you push Lila down that stairs, she's such a nice person and you just did that to her?" Another kid named Max explained in an angry tone.

We gave each other confused looks as Marinette was too nice to push someone down the stairs.

"That's just ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Marinette was with us all morning." Marinettes friend Chloe said sticking up for her.

"Don't trust them, they're just covering up for her." Lila said through seemingly very fake tears. 

"That crying sound is fake." Anna said through gritted teeth, she had good ears.

"LIES!." Flash said charging through the door. "I thought that I knew lies when I saw them but now because of you you lying idiot I really know when people are lying." He said pointing an accusatory finger at Lila.

I smiled and applauded internally, Flash was starting to really improve as a person, sticking up for other people.

"How do you know? You just showed up." A pale skinned girl with short light blonde hair named Rose jabbed at him.

We all kinda sorta gasped, that girl had the sweetest voice ever yet she was so mean to Marinette.

"And you don't think I can't hear Lila screaming at the mirror what she wants you guys to say to Marinette?" Flash snorted.

I gave him a proud look.

"Lila, is this true?" Mylene the girl from the bus the other day said slowly backing away from her.

"He's lying. Marinette told him to say those things." Lila sobbed before walking away her group of friends trailing behind her trying to comfort her.

We all looked at each other incredulously all of our mouths wide open.

The nerve that Lila had. And how did those kids believe her? They were high schoolers for heavens sake!

Flash then came over to our table and handed us his phone.

"I have a recording, you can send it to yourself's for this little investigation that you have going on here." He told us going to his contacts and clicking the plus button.

I added my contact and quickly sent the video to myself.

I smiled graciously at Flash and he went to the table that he was sitting at yesterday to sit with his friends.

After breakfast when we all went out of the building to explore the city on a sight seeing bus, Flash joined our small group.

"I wonder if Spider-Man will come." Flash thought out loud as we exited the building.

"I can call him! He's my best friend." Lila said quickly latching on to my arm.

When she did that I my face went to slight joy to pure anger, I couldn't see MJ but I guessed that if she could she would summon my suit and use instant kill.

"I really wish that I hadn't left my mace in Europe and that Mr.Harrington would let me take it home." She yelled out of anger.

I smiled knowing that she meant it word for word.

"Michelle, I told you that they won't let you go back to America if you took it with you." Mr.Harrington told her.

"I could find another way to get home." She said. "I could call the Avengers, surely they would let me take the mace home with me." She said smiling at coming into my view.

I smiled back.

"Why would you need a mace? You can't impress a boy with a mace." Lila snorted while batting her eyelashes at me.

Once she did that I literally puked on the inside. If I had all 6 infinity stones I would snap my fingers and wish her out of existence.

"Yeah but killing a girl who is latching on to a boy will make my boyfriend proud you horrendous pig!" MJ screamed at Lila.

"What do you mean _your_ boyfriend? No boy would be interested in you." Lila scoffed.

"I BEG TO DIFFER!" Brad and I both yelled at the same time.

"Back off Brad." Ned sneered. "But good point, boys don't have to like girls because they're pretty or because they're white, they should like girls because of whats inside of them."

"Exactly Lila, I like MJ because right now if I gave her an axe she would be able to chop your head off clean." I said reaching for my bag.

There was nothing in my bag at the moment that could harm her except for my suit and, I wouldn't want my identity to be revealed at the moment.

Lila's eyes literally doubled in size and she quickly went to cling onto Adrien.

We walked a bit further to get to the bus stop for sightseeing.

When we got there Lila had still not let go of Adrien and he looked more uncomfortable than I was, but, at the same time he looked like he was used to this.

"Why do you like to cling to broken white boys so much?" A female voice with an accent asked.

I looked at the source of the voice and there standing behind me was Shuri.

"SHURI!" Peter, MJ, and Ned all said at the same time.

Betty looked confused but was still smiling as we were so happy.

"Oh, right." I said sheepishly. "Shuri, this is Betty. Betty this is Princess Shuri of Wakanda." I introduced the two girls to each other.

"Betty, your friends have told me about you a lot." Shuri said warmly pretending to shake her hand before pulling her into a hug.

When everyone heard Princess they started to try and get closer to her, especially Lila.

I snickered knowing that Shuri hated it when I introduced her to others like that.

"GUYS! She is not food, you can't eat her up. She too deserves personal space, just like the rest of us." MJ yelled at everyone.

They only looked at her before starting to clamour over her again.

"SHE MEANT IT YOU MORONS!" Flash yelled and everyone dispersed back to where they were before.

Shuri smiled at us and handed a strange looking package to MJ with a note attached to it.

"You really did this?" MJ asked her in wonder.

"Why wouldn't I, you wouldn't stop talking about it." Shuri responded.

I looked over at the package and read the note smiling, of course Shuri would want to give it to her as soon as possible.

"Let's go Shuri, you had time to say more than hello." T'Challa said approaching our group.

Shuri grinned sadly but went to go and join her brother.

I spent the rest of the time on the tour bus mostly looking at Lila and noticing that she looked pretty disgruntled while telling other people about her various 'true stories'. 

"You know, Spider-Man saved me once when I was visiting New York the first time." Lila told them as I listened in with my enhanced hearing.

Rolling my eyes I knew it was time to step in.

"That's not true." I said turning towards them.

"How do you know, can you even hear what shes saying." The girl with purple tips named Juleka snarked at me.

"As a matter of fact I can, after all, I have enhanced hearing." I stated.

I looked over at everyone on the bus and saw gears turning in Flashes head.

"Yeah right, so what was Lila saying?" A tall brute boy named Ivan asked me.

"She was telling you guys how Spider-Man saved her the last time she was in New York."

"Why do you think that I'm lying?" She said fake crying.

I scoffed.

"Because I know who Spider-Man helps, he tells me everything, I would know if he helped you because he would tell me that he saved an ugly girl wearing orange clothes with ridiculously long hair who decided to cling onto him for the rest of eternity and asked him to be her boyfriend!" I yelled at her and some people jummped in their seats.

Flash gave me a thumbs up and the universal action for keep going so that's what I did.

"On top of that, you decided to criticise my girl friend who is braver than you will ever be and has a more likely chance of assisting a superhero than you. You know why?" I told Lila.

"Why?" She asked me sticking her chin up.

"Because she is braver than you, you cowardly lion and is fine with people rejecting her. If she wanted to tell other people that she helped a local superhero than when they need help she would go up to them and ask for help compared to you who would just leave them there helpless." I ranted to her.

"Go MJ!" I heard Brad say from his seat and I smirked.

"You recognise Brad right? He was sitting on the bus with you on the first day and you were trying to make him like you. Well guess what, he still like MJ the girl who rejected him." I leaned forward towards her direction. "So how about we tell the truth for once?" I said trying to sound like Han Solo.

Everyone in her group looked at her.

"I am telling the truth!" She cried desperately and they all turned menacingly towards me.

"What? Shes Emperor Palpatine, I'm a rebel trying to do the right thing." I said throwing my arms up in the air.

I turned back around where my friends gave me looks of appraisal.

"It might not have worked this time but we will succeed before they leave," MJ said comforting me.

I grinned and looked out at the sidewalks.

Later when we came back to the hotel I face planted onto my bed.

"Come on man, we have to get ready." Ned said encouragingly and I groaned.

"I need a plan." I stated. "I can't just do something like that, I need to be prepared."

"You did put up a pretty good fight though." Ned said trying to cheer me on.

"Those people are so stupid, how? Even the Hulk is smarter than that!" I complained.

"That is true but you can't give up, Luke never gave up on his father." Ned pointed out to me.

"Fine." I said grabbing my suit that Mr.Stark provided for me and Uncle Ben's dress shoes.

At the banquet I quickly parted from the group and found the table that the Avengers were sitting at.

The reason why they were there was because we wanted to get inspiration for future suit designs while on covert missions.

When everyone was out and about I noticed Nino. One of the kids in the group that was against Liela coming over to where I was sitting with MJ, Ned, and Flash.

Betty was interviewing the fashion designers there for the school news with Alya from the French class.

"Hey, Nino, right?" Ned said sticking his hand out.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say that you did a good job sticking up to Lila today." He told me.

I smiled.

"Thanks." I replied.

"You wanna hang out with us for the rest of the night as it seems that your friends are doing other stuff?" MJ asked him still drawing various pictures of an upset Lila.

"Sure!" He said taking a seat at the table we were currently sitting at. "I'm not a big fan of all this fashion stuff."

"Us too." MJ said not lifting her eyes from her sketch book.

"What are you drawing?" Nino asked her out of curiosity.

"I enjoy drawing people in distress, look, it's Lila." MJ said smirking.

"That's a pretty good drawing." Nino complimented.

"Thanks, I don't get many compliments." She said and resumed to drawing more pictures Lila in distress.

"So, what do you know about Lila and why she lies?" I asked breaking up the current conversation.

As the night went on we got to learn more about the other class from Nino.

"So you mean Lila is using lies to draw attention to herself and make everyone turn against her?" MJ asked incredulously.

"Basically, yeah." Nino replied.

We were shocked. Not only were those lies used to gain popularity but they were also used to bully one of the nicest girls ever.

That night when I lay down in bed I kept my eyes open for a while.

Heck yeah I was tired but I couldn't seem to digest all that Nino had told us.

With all of the thoughts clouding my vision I decided to go for a late night patrol to clear my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of online school I'm probably going to be posting every other day now.


	11. Freedom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A full day to themselves! Oh the things that Lila can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is here so feast your minds.

*Lila*

Thursday, a day all to ourselves.

A day to think up of new story ideas as I ran out of them.

I grinned devilishly as I sat in bed. Looking over at the empty bed I smiled.

I could easily just say I had some kind of bad contagious disease since I didn't share a room with anyone. Why? Even though everyone asked me if we could share a room I had said no because I didn't want them to catch any contagious diseases that I had.

The real reason I actually didn't want to share a room with everyone was so that I could set up a board with all of my stories so that I could check them off in order not to repeat them . It was also to add new stories and I didn't want anyone to know that I was doing this. Over this trip I had already been near exposure twice and I didn't know if I could keep it up.

I quickly got dressed and headed to the bathroom in order to put on makeup to stage my act.

When I finished, I grabbed my bag and quickly went to the elevator before anyone could join me.

During the elevator ride down I composed myself and got my act together.

I got to the main floor I staggered out of the elevator pretending to be sick. Clutching my chest and using walls for support I walked into the eating room.

"What's wrong Lila?" A concerned Alix asked me coming up to me.

"I don't know, I just woke up this morning and felt really badly. Everything hurts!" I replied.

"It looks like you have chicken pox." Max informed me pushing his glasses up his nose.

"If it's chicken pox then she should stay in her room for a while which means more than just today." Anna budded in standing up from where she was sitting.

@#$%^&*! Why was she here? That know it all girl just had to ruin my roll. Why was she even here? She wasn't in our class. When Someone asked her when we visited her lab she said that she was in MIT.

"Why are you here?" I groaned.

"It's your free day, Peter invited me to do some digging that they are doing." She told me in a tone that made her sound like she was offended.

*Peter*

What the Hyuck just happened? Why did Lila seem so surprised about having to be quarantined for more than one day when you have chicken pox. Everyone knows that!

Well, everyone that read Arthur growing up.

*Lila*

Mylene and Rose quickly got me some food so I could eat then I pretended to stagger out of the breakfast room.

"Don't you guys find it suspicious that she's staggering out when Chicken Pox doesn't have any effects on your physical features?" I overheard Anna asking my 'friends'

"Lila has a lot of physical problems." Mylene answered.

I grinned, point for me.

"It doesn't matter." Anna huffed and walked away.

When I got into the elevator I stopped staggering.

Standing up straight I pulled out my phone looking for new inspiration.

When I got to my room I quickly hid all of my things that could possibly stir them to Marinettes side along with those icky Midtown brats and their smart friends.

Around lunch time while I was thinking up story ideas I heard a knock on my door.

I quickly checked my makeup to make sure that it was fine before staggering over to the door.

I opened it to find Anna dressed up in a hazmat suit.

"Here's your lunch." She said handing over a tray wondering why my ~~friends~~ minions didn't bring lunch for me. "Your friends didn't bring you lunch because they are all out exploring New York. The Decathlon team is in the dining room playing games so we played a huge game of rock paper scissors. The winner got to wear the hazmat suit and bring you lunch. In case you're wondering why the winner was because it would be fun to wear a hazmat suit to your room." Anna told me reading my mind.

"Thanks you stupid smart brat." I spat pretending to be on low energy and slammed the door.

I waited until I didn't hear her footsteps any more and jumped onto my bed screaming.

Suddenly my phone rang. I picked it up and saw that the caller ID was Juleka's. I answered the call.

"Hey Lila!" Juleka said through the phone.

"Hey." I said pretending to struggle.

"We called to check on you, are you alright?" Rose budded in nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine. but I could be better." I tried to joke.

"We also called you because Max took Anna's comment from the cafeteria into consideration and is starting to rethink about all of your stories." Mylene told me in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, he'll realize that they're just attention seeking nerds." I said trying to comfort them. But try and tell him that now before he makes an official decision to join the bullies side."

"Ok Lila, will do." Alix said before I hung up the call.

Once I turned off my phone I let out a frustrated scream. first having to stay quarantined and now Max possibly figuring it all out? If he joined Maribrats side than I would be doomed. He's one of the smartest kids in the class. Upon him finding out Marinette will be able to expose me for once and for all.

This couldn't happen.

My phone dinged and I saw a message from Alix.

_We got him back._

I grinned mischievously and got back to writing up more stories on my laptop along with a plan to explain the sudden disappearance of my disease.

In the evening after I had finished all of my plotting I was sitting in bed eating the dinner that this time Cindy brought up to me in a hazmat suit saying that they played another big game of rock paper scissors.

I still had one more scheme to lay out.

I pulled out my phone and dialed a number I hadn't dialed in a long time.

"Hello?" a voice asked on the receiver end.

"Hi this is Lila Rossi, I'd like to speak to Leilani." I replied.

"Lila? Is that you?" I heard her asking me through the other end.

"Yeah, and I need you to do me a favor." I told her grinning.

We were so close to each other in our friendship that I could feel her grinning through the other end. It was time to bring havoc down onto Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's shorter but I really wanted to do a chapter from Lila's point of view and I wanted her different stories to be introduced throughout the story instead of all of them being given away in this chapter. Plus how can I write about Lila's character when she's so 2 dimensional.


	12. Just a bunch of insults given to Lila for the upcoming day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day starts nicely for Lila that is before the Midtown group gets the upper hand in the battle against Lila.
> 
> Could I ask myself why I made the brainwashed group so dumb? Oh yeah! because Lila has made them lose all of their brain cells.

*Lila*

I woke up and decided what I was going to do. I was going to go down there completely normal and say that Ladybug came and used her powers to heal me as she is my best friend and I know how to call upon her. Those idiots won't know that I'm lying as Ladybug is for a fact active right now in New York.is this convenience or what?

I walked downstairs and was greeted by my 'friends' rushing towards me. I smiled.

"So how do you explain this." MJ said walking towards me with her arms crossed.

"Ladybug came and healed me." I told her with a smile on my face.

"Ladybug came!" Rose squealed. "You have to teach me your ways."

"I will." I told her. "Maybe some other day though." I told her.

This would be where Leilani would help me. These Midtown smarty brats were going to be shown that this whole time I have been telling truths. Well, you know what I mean. They would have to. Even the smartest ones bend over to my favor. I had shown that with Max.

"You guys all know that these are lies right?" Mj tried to tell them.

"Wrong, everything that Lila says is 100% true." Max shot at her.

"Well than maybe, just maybe, you're not as smart as you think you are." Michelle shot back.

"MJ, they'll see someday though it's pretty straight forward it will be hard for them to see. Compared to them Thanos looks like a genius." Betty said calming her down and taking her arm.

I rolled my eyes as the two girls walked off. Someday no one will get in my way.

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

"Lila!" I turned around.

"Leilani! You came." I said wrapping my arms around her.

She had done as I told her to and was dressed up in red wearing to pigtails. She had also dyed her hair into a raven colour. Instead of her usual big earrings she was wearing two small red studs with 5 black dots on each one.

"Guys, this is my best friend Leilani." I told my 'friends'.

"Wow! Your hair looks just like Ladybugs, you must be a hardcore fan." Alix burst out eyeing her.

"I like to consider myself more than a hardcore fan." Leilani said grinning.

"EXCUSE ME! My hair also looks like Ladybugs." Marinette budded in.

"Yeah, but compared to you Leilani has a heart of gold unlike you." I told her sharply.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Marinette is our everyday Ladybug." Alya said putting her arm on Marinettes shoulder as the two walked towards Peters table.

"Alyas right you know." Adrien said walking past us.

"Adrikins!" I said putting my full weight on him and digging my fingernails into his arm.

"Stop stealing things Lila, that's my nickname for him." Chloe reprimanded me pulling Adrien away from me and walking towards Marinette and Alya.

"You know my father has police contacts here in New York and are itching to arrest you." Sabrina said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Honestly I don't know how the sane people in your class survive." Flash said pushing me off to the side so that a big cork board could make it's way through along with a couple of the Midtown brats pushing it.

"What's the cork board for." A couple of people asked.

"You'll see when you get to today's destination." A boy I hadn't seen before said following.

He was greeted with fist bumps and hugs from the rest of the Midtown butt decathlon team.

"Who are you?" I asked, infuriated by the amount of sass that the stupid Midtown poops were giving me.

"Jason Ionello, I do the school news along with Betty and I came to pick up the articles that Betty and Alya finished on the fashion banquet." He responded cooly.

Great! How much worse could this day get?

*Jason*

What the hyuck is wrong with this demented sausage haired girl?

* * *

*Anna*

We all rushed around the compound getting ready for the arrival of the to groups coming today.

Nat, Clint, and I were in charge of making sure that the laser tag was ready.

We had decided on the different teams for the games. the first game would be Midtown against Dupont, the second game would be Lila fans against non Lila fans, and the second game would be violent people against no violent people.

I went over to the guns in order to rig the special looking one that one of the Avengers would hand over to Lila saying that she deserves the special one.

"You working on rigging the gun?" Clint called from where he was setting up some trampolines.

"Yeah! Who's going to hand it over again?" I responded.

"I think that I will put on the best performance." He responded grinning.

I smiled, today was going to be fun!


	13. Morgan Stark kicks Lilas butt because Morgan is amazing and deserves the universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment that the Midtown kids were all looking forward to. Meeting Spooder-Man and Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!  
> Sorry if I made you wait a long time.  
> More to come!

*Marinette*

Almost as soon as he came Jason left to get to school on time.

Once he left we all reviewed the board and MJ took all of the sheets and pictures on it off.

In case you're wondering what was on the board all I can say is that it was epic.

It was mostly done by the Midtown kids yesterday when we were all exploring New York and buying more stuff since no one was there to limit the amount of time we spent in the stores.

* * *

When the bus finally arrived we all clamored out one on top of the other. We probably looked like little children and also like immature imbeciles.

Our childish behavior was than put to shame when we saw three avengers wrestling each other. They were Hawkeye, Iron Man, and Luna Snow. I heard Peter muttering typical under his breath and I realized that if this was typical what else did they do on a regular basis what other crazy things would they be doing.

We stood there watching them for what seemed to be a few minutes before Luna Snow got the upper hand and froze them using her powers to send them back inside.

"Welcome everyone to the Avengers compound!" She exclaimed all signs of the previous fight vanishing. "I hope you all have your badges from your visit to Stark Industries because as you were hopefully told there they are used at all Stark Industries locations and the Avenger compound." She informed us.

We all nodded and pulled our badges out of our bags.

She led us all inside and we went through the security system.

Once we were all inside she led us to a conference room so that we could drop all of our bags.

I took a closer look and noticed that her suit was different. It was red white and black, and was bulkier. It also had a white vest over it that seemed to have lights on the chest, back, and shoulders.

"Why does your suit look different from the suit you were wearing during the recent battles?" MJ asked beating me to asking the question.

"Excellent question MJ, this is because these suits were specially designed for when the Avengers play laser tag." She replied.

This made everyone go crazy asking all sorts of questions like why are you wearing it now or are we going to play laser tag.

"Calm down everyone!" The Black Widow said coming into the room wearing a suit that was almost identical to it.

Everyone shut up.

"Now, go to the table in an orderly fashion and grab one of the vests that is on there." Luna Snow commanded.

Or should I say Anna. She commanded us in the same way that Anna did when we were in her lab.

I took a vest that had my name on it noticing that all of the vests had our names on them. I looked at it. It had the lights that Luna Snows and Black Widows but mine was a light pink the same colour as my bag. I looked at everyone's vests around me and noticed that their vests all had a colour that their outfits were most commonly.

"How come I don't have a vest!" Leilani asked.

"We didn't know that there was another person in the group as we just went based off of the attendance from the trip to SI." Luna Snow responded calmly.

The Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) left the room and returned shortly with a plain black vest.

Leilani frowned but still put it on.

*Anna*

Once we reached the laser tag room everyone went to the shelves where the guns were resting to grab one. Once they picked one that they liked they hooked it up to their vest using state of the art technology and the instructions on the guns. Just kidding, it was bluetooth.

Clint then dropped into the room. He picked out the prettiest gun which was the one that I rigged.

"The best gun for the best girl." He said handing it over to Lila clearly trying to hide his giggles.

I saw Peter look over at me and I grinned. He grinned back knowing that the grin I gave him mean that Lila had a horrible fate coming her way.

We all stepped inside the big room and were joined by the rest of the Avengers.

Steve took control as he was the leader.

"Listen up kid-" He started.

"Cap we went over this, everyone voted for you to say cadets, not kids." Tony interrupted.

"Seriously Tony do I have to?" Cap protested.

"Or else tiny ball of energy will have you frozen in ice for another 70 years." Tony threatened.

Steve groaned but started over anyways.

"Alright, listen up cadets! You are in our laser tag room so you will follow our rules and guidelines." He said walking back and forth like a military general and staring each and every kid in the eyes.

"See the circus stuff and trampolines? You can do tricks on those to feel like a real superhero fighting the bad guys." Clint continued. "But, you must do so with caution. if you don't think that you can do it then don't do it."

"All guns can be held in the holsters behind when you are doing the tricks off of the stuff. The holsters have a locking mechanism so that the guns won't fly out and hit someone in the head." Nat added on.

"If you see an Avenger using their powers don't yell at them as they are allowed to use their powers." I said. "Except Wanda can't yeet people across the room." I gazed at Wanda who grinned sheepishly.

"Tony can't blast people With his repulsors though." Wanda commented.

"Well Vision can't blast people with his forehead." Tony pointed out.

"Thor cannot be allowed to blast lightning at other people to disable their guns." Vision stated.

"The children with the blades of light shall not be allowed to stab people with them." Thor boomed.

"We don't stab people we slice their limbs off. Only the people on the dark side stab." I protested.

"Yeah no cutting off limbs applies to you, Peter, and Ned." Tony told us.

"And Morgan can?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Who gave Morgan a light saber!?" Tony yelled.

We all looked down to the floor sheepishly.

"I actually asked them to do it." Morgan said appearing out of nowhere wearing her laser tag gear that she looked oh so cute in.

"Morguna, what did I say about playing with the big kids today?" Tony asked her.

"That it's fine as long as they know not to go hard on me?" Morgan asked back.

"Fine." Tony gave in to letting her play.

"Another rule, don't go hard on little Morgan or else the Avengers will be out hunting you down." Nat threatened the group and they all gulped.

Well, most of them gulped.,

"That's all there is other than having fun!" Cap finished.

"Isn't the last room get as many points as possible and win?" Clint questioned.

"That's the abandoned rule you idiot." Steve told him.

"The first game will be 2 rounds. This one is going to be Midtown against Dupont. The Avengers that are here along with Morgan will split themselves up among the teams to even out the numbers." Natasha said.

"Everyone from Dupont go stand to the left, and everyone from Midtown go stand to the right." Cap instructed.

Everyone did as they were told and Leilani went to stand with the students from Dupont.

I quickly counted heads in order to know how many people had to be on each side.

There were 14 students from Midtown, 16 students from Dupont, 12 Avengers here excluding Peter and adding Morgan. we could easily split ourselves up into one team of 21 people and one team of 22 which would have Morgan since she was younger.

"Anna, Tony, teams?" Clint asked.

"Is it too late to join?" Carol said zooming in wearing her laser tag gear.

"Nope." Tony said popping the p.

"This actually evens out the numbers." I said. "Tony, Natasha, Vision, Morgan, Rhodey, Carol, and I will be with Midtown. Steve, Thor, Wanda, Bucky, Sam, Clint will be with Dupont."

"How come the American school gets more Avengers on their team?!" Lila yelled out.

"Because your team has more people to start with you little @#$%^&*!" Tony literally yelled at her.

Lila let out a small whimper before regaining her composure of pretending to know all the answers to the universe.

All of the Avengers broke off and headed to their respective teams. I felt bad for the ones that had to go to Lilas team.

Both teams went to their respective bases in order to formulate a plan during the 1 minute we had to do so.

"Okay team, the best strategy is to use the virus mode. Once you hit them, they will have to return to their base to recharge and if we hit them before they can get close to us and keep on hitting them they will be on an endless loop of going back and forth." Tony said.

"Won't their team do it too though?" Cindy asked.

"Nope, Cap is still unaware of the damage it can do even after being told about it ten million times." Natasha chuckled.

I grinned at that comment. Cap always refused to use the different settings claiming that he didn't know them.

The 1 minute timer soon buzzed and we all charged up our guns quickly before running onto the field.

I quickly switched it to the virus setting before strapping it to my back. I ran out and took my preferred path to the other side. I didn't have to worry about which side of the room I was on as it was symmetrical.

Suddenly I heard the soft sound of footsteps behind me. I quickly removed my gun from my back and spun around. There I saw Clint getting ready to aim. Of course he had used the hanging beams above to dodge everyone. He got ready to aim and shot at me. Luckily he wasn't using virus mode and I shot back at him causing him to have to go to the other side.

Grinning I strapped my gun back onto my back and kept on going.

Running to the nearest trampoline I used my momentum to jump on and launch myself onto the overhead course.

I then crawled over to a slightly enclosed area that I had poked a hole in the bottom of in order to be able to shoot down at my opponents.

Pulling my gun out from it's holster in the back I rearranged myself to get into a more comfortable position. I pulled down my goggles that I made to be able to see through the translucent bottom better and looked down.

Noticing Lila running in very bad form I waited until one of her shoulder pads came into view and then shot.

Upon hearing her gun make the noise of her being shot. She grumbled and turned around to go back to her base.

I suddenly heard the noise telling me that I had been shot and looked across the field.

"DARN!" I yelled.

Stupid clear windows that let the laser shots go through. Stupid Clint and his good aim.

My lights suddenly went down and I realized that he had used virus mode. I put my gun into its holster on my back and quickly made my way back to my base.

Once I recharged my gun I set it to double mode. A special mode that Tony made because we complained about only being able to use one mode at a time. I set my gun to both virus and double agent mode. Double agent mode was pretty self explanatory. It gave me the other teams colours.

I then ran onto the field and ran towards the other side shooting as many people as possible. I then passed by a crying Marinette who had couple of bruises and a victorious Lila standing over her. when Lila was about to turn around I saw Morgan approaching behind her. In order to keep Lila from seeing Morgan I had to direct her attention over to me.

"You know Marinette is on your team right Lila." I said.

Her head jerked towards me.

"No one asked for your opinion loser." Lila snarled.

"Well actually according to the board it seems that Midtown is winning." I shot at her.

"BURN!" I heard Abe yell before shooting Lila.

"I HATE YOU A-" Lila was suddenly cut off.

I grinned as Morgan performed some of the many moves that we had taught her once when she wanted to learn self defense after being bullied at school.

"Shut up you horrible human being!" Morgan yelled.

"Get away from her midget!" Leilani yelled shooting Morgan. My timer beeped telling me that I would be changing back to my teams colours.

"Shut up you petty human being!" I yelled at Leilani making her curse and head back to her base.

"Good job Morguna." Peter said hugging her before taking Marinette to her base.

"Thanks Petey." she replied.

I saluted to Morgan before turning around and shooting Cap who had managed to sneak behind us.

"Seriously!" He said looking down on his gun.

"It's what you get for trying to sneak up on us great grandpa Steve." Grinning.

That name annoyed him a lot.

"Shut up." He muttered before running back to his base in order to recharge his gun.

10 minutes later the buzzer rang signifying the end of the round.

Our team was victorious so I headed back to base with a smile on my face.

Suddenly I heard a crumbling behind me. I whipped around and saw a person made of stone.

Did people really get that mad during laser tag?


	14. Stone heart 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Lila do best?  
> Akumatize herself of course!  
> What else does she enjoy though?  
> Taking over Chloe's job of Akumatizing people then pretending that a disease made her do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple digits on kudos, thank you so much!

*Marinette*

I looked around and saw Ivan as stone heart and Lila behind him laughing.

Of course Lila had made him feel bad about it.

I wanted to run out of the room so that I could transform but anyone would tell me; we're with the Avengers, it's okay.

I saw Leilani nod to Lila and run out of the room. Then it hit me. Leilani was pretending to be Ladybug in order to increase popularity among Lila's lies.

I saw the Avengers trying to hold off Iron heart though they were struggling a bit as they didn't have all of the weapons that they normally had during battles and patrols.

I saw an opportunity to run out of the room and ran into Chat Noir who was running into the room.

I quickly apologized before waiting for him to leave and then transforming.

Running back into the run I greeted Chat Noir and the Avengers.

"Need some help guys?" I asked standing behind them.

"Yeah for the time being." War Machine answered.

"What do you mean?! you already said that 5 times." He cried exasperatedly. "Just let us do what we normally do."

"We want to try something for heavens sake in case this Hawkmoth dude attacks and you guys can't be here!" Iron Man yelled.

"Are you sure that this will work?" Dr.Strange said suddenly coming out of a yellow portal.

"We're just trying, and if not then the two moody teenagers here can do their thing." Hawkeye sighed.

"Fine." The wizard said rubbing his face. (please don't do this right now, you can catch covid-19/corona virus)

He made a small portal around the paper Ivan was holding in his fist and teleported it into the hands of the Black Widow who used a dagger to slice it in half.

Dr.Strange then summoned a magical container that the akuma couldn't seem to go through or evilise. He then handed it over to us and I de-evilised the akuma.

"If you guys can't be here expect the container to be delivered to you." Dr.strange told us before going off to where ever he was before.

"But you guys don't know our identities." Chat Noir said.

"Your magic voodoo doesn't work on some of us as some people are only half human or fully god or are geniuses or... you get the point." Iron man told us.

I gulped, what if he thought that I was Leilani. Brushing the feeling off I quickly summoned lucky charm which was a water hose. Not thinking about what it was supposed to be used for I threw it in the air as hundreds of little butterflies washed over the room fixing it.

Then Chat and I ran out of the room. I then returned to the room behind Leilani with Adrien jogging shortly behind us.

I groaned when I saw Lila pretending that Leilani had just been Ladybug.

"Well, that was quite eventful, round 2?" Natasha Romanoff said.

A chorus of yeah's and ok's went around the room.

We all went back to our bases in order to go over our strategies for the next game.

I looked at my team and saw Lila comforting Ivan saying that it was a disease that made her mad at other people. Alya rolled her eyes.

"The nerve that girl has." She muttered to me.

I nodded not taking my eyes off of Captain America who was giving us our team strategy.

"So I finally figured it out, we're going to be using virus mode for this game." He said.

"There you go Cap." Falcon said patting his back. "You finally did it."

I grinned, maybe this game would be more victorious.

*Natasha*

I literally rolled my eyes when I saw that girl who was pretending to be Ladybug. I knew that it was the klutz either way.

"Okay, so I heard Cap saying I finally figured it out during the game so that means he knows how to use the different settings. However, I have a plan of attack." Tony proudly stated to us.

"Of course you do." Anna rolled her eyes.

"Shut up!" Tony said to her.

"Language! There's a child here." She said.

"Morgan has said worse." Tony retorted.

"Let's get back to the matter on hand." I groaned.

"Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted by Elsa over here, We need to get the high ground. Use the tunnels up there. If you see Hawkeye don't be afraid to push him down as the only spots where you can push people down would be onto the crash pad." Tony continued.

"If you're not close to it use your gun and your full body weight to push him to one of the pushing points then shove him down." Rhodey added in.

Everyone nodded.

"Also use the setting for having the other teams colour or even better, the setting that lets you look like you need to head back to your base to charge." Carol added in.

The buzzer then went off and we charged up and ran into the field. From the way that this day had just gone, I wouldn't be surprised if it got even weirder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not that long but I already posted one chapter today so please don't complain.


	15. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second round goes well along with a lot of screams from Clint who is getting pushed out of his natural habitat.

*Lila*

When the buzzer went off I ran out onto the field and activated virus mode.

Suddenly it beeped saying that I had to return to base and charge my gun.

I returned charged up my gun then activated virus mode again. Then my gun suddenly short circuited.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as an announcement went through the PA.

"The children along with the childish assassins have done it again." The voice of the security system said.

I looked around and saw Luna Snow from up in the tunnels laughing her head off.

I fumed in anger.

"FIX MY GUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

I grabbed the nearest person by the ear not noticing how short they were.

"Give me your gun." I hissed.

"Are you threatening me." She snarled at me.

I quickly let go realizing who it was. Morgan Stark. The angry midget.

She punched me in the face before running off and coming back. She dropped a plain black gun onto the floor beside me.

I picked it up and inspected it. Sure it was nothing like the orange gun I had before but it hopefully wasn't programmed to be short circuited.

I hooked it up to my gear then charged it up. Setting it to virus mode I ran back out into the playing field.

The game was halfway done and our team was leading by just a small bit. I hadn't gotten shot once so far ever since I switched guns when suddenly, I got shot by someone who was using virus mode.

I groaned and headed back to base when I saw someone shooting our bases pillar. I turned to look at the scoreboard and noticed that the other team got the winning hand, again.

I quickly charged up my gun and shot the person who was shooting except I was in such a rush that I forgot to turn virus mode on. That person, Flash, then turned around and shot me.

Suddenly a very perplexed Hawkeye came falling out of the overhead tunnels. He then quickly got up and ran back to the entrance of the tunnels.

I sighed as the buzzer went off with the Midtown team winning. How did they always have a better strategy than us?

We were all called back to the briefing room in order to get into our new teams.

When I saw the team titles for the next game I snickered, this was going to be fun, exposing Marinette for the 'evil' person that she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been in a pretty good mood and so I have been writing more. Even though the chapters are short I hope you enjoy the shortened wait time in between chapters. Soon though I will resume trying to make longer chapters, I honestly don't know how some people can write such long chapters. I also apologize for the fact that half of my chapter is just Lila screaming.


	16. Game 2, time for us to beat up Lila!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that this day is not Lila's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel like I just forget Leilani exists.

*Adrien*

We all regrouped in the briefing room. I looked at the board and realized that this would show how many people really believed Lila.

"Okay midgardian children." Thor the god of thunder boomed.

I literally shook with excitement when he spoke to us.

"This next game will be the people who believe Lila and the people who don't. Choose wisely." He continued.

Everyone then started to hustle around. Everyone headed to the signs on the walls that had the teams under them. Without even thinking I went to the side where the people who didn't believe Lila went. I noticed that every single Avenger was on our team. I grinned. All of my friends were there and so was literally every student from Midtown. I glanced over and saw some people on Lila's side contemplating. Then I saw Kim turn and walk to our side.

"Kim! are you really going to stand on Marinettes side? She bullied me!" Lila cried out.

"Marinette would never do that, I think that everyone here should know that. We've known Marinette for how long?" Kim responded.

Everyone started to think and looked at each other.

"People can change Kim, Marinette's not the same person that she used to be." Rose pointed out.

"Kim has a point." Alix said. "Marinette has always been very loyal and never does things without a reason. If the avengers know that Marinette is right then Marinette is right. Most of them are geniuses. Plus why are we trusting Lila and not Marinette, We've known Marinette way longer than we have known Lila."

"How could you, don't you know what Marinette did to me?" Lila said starting to cry hysterically.

"How do we know that everything you're saying is true?" Kim retorted before he and Alix went over to Marinettes side.

Everyone on Lila's side except for Lila and Leilani glanced at each other.

"I would know if Lila was lying." Max then finalized and they all nodded sticking to Lila's side.

"What caused the change?" Alya asked them as they came over.

"I was suddenly hit with a bunch of reasons on why we should trust Marinette." Kim replied and Alix nodded.

We all smiled.

I looked around and looked at the teams, Lila’s team was Lila, Leilani, Mylene, Ivan, Rose, Juleka, Sabrina, Max, Nathaniel, and Marinette’s team was Tony, Natasha, Vision, Luna Snow, Morgan, Rhodey, Steve, Thor, Wanda, Bucky, Sam, Clint, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Alix, Kim, the 14 kids from Midtown, and me. I grinned since our team was bigger so therefore it would be easier for us.

Lila was looking around shocked at how little people she had.

Our guns changed colour courtesy of their AI Friday so that the teams had their two defining colours, Marinette's team colour was red and Lila's team colour was orange.

I looked at our colour confused on why it was red and not pink, I never saw Marinette wearing red ever. Ladybug wore red. The only reason for our team colour to be red was the Avengers because one of their team colours is red or because Marinette is... but I saw the Ladybug and Marinette together once so how? Marinette was Multimouse and but then that would explain why Ladybug and Marinette look the same but...

My brain short circuited and I passed out from thinking about it. The last thing I heard was someone asking if I was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Adrien does some math before passing out from information overload.  
> I re watched Miracle Queen a couple of days ago and is it weird that I kinda ship Adrien and Kagami?


	17. Let's go hunt for some idiotic Lila though I don't know why we should be losing brain cells just to find her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game two starts with a passed out Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up after some struggles!  
> Ah, I hate writers block.

*MJ*

I rolled my eyes as Lila gawked at all of the people on our team. That girl was just freakishly stupid. Why did she think that she was so amazing?

I quickly headed to base stepping over the passed out Hollister model.

Thor went over and picked him up bridal style carrying him over to our base where he would rest until he came to.

"Here's how we will lay it out, the eight students from Dupont will go front line, 14 from Midtown will go from the sides, and us Avengers plus Morgan will ambush from the top." Steve Rogers said laying out the plan.

We all nodded and made sure that our guns were connected.

When the buzzer went off we all charged up our guns and we all ran out on to the field. quickly making my gun go to virus mode I shot one of the people on Lila's side.

Her team really needed to up their game. People on their team were literally getting shot left right and center because all game they were surrounded by us. True we got shot sometimes but the Avengers never did as Lila's team didn't want to risk going up there and just getting pelted by shots from the laser guns. 

I grinned when I looked at the scoreboard and saw that we were leading with 100 points already only at the 30 second mark while Lila's team had only 20 points. It's hard when you lose all of your friends. But I was glad that she was losing friends.

I saw her coming up to me and shot her with virus mode. I mentally saved the look on my face so that I could sketch it later. Her angry faces were so priceless that I literally had a whole notebook for the entire trip that I would use just to sketch her face.

"Since one of the teams is building up their points pretty fast I will now shorten the time, you have 30 seconds left." Friday said through the game speakers.

Lila groaned and ran off only to get shot from above.

She turned around and ran off to her base while muttering some curse words. I smirked knowing that by the end of this trip everyone will have turned their backs on this girl. After all as the movie Coco said, family will stay with you through the thick and thin but fans can turn on you at any given moment. Why did I watch Coco? Because that was the movie selection on an Avengers movie night. I never had expected myself to enjoy a children's movie yet here I am quoting it. Ernesto De La Cruz got what he deserved.

I snapped out of my reverie just as a student from the opposing team prepared to get a shot at me.

"Not today loser." I muttered as I shot the person.

I snorted blowing a loose strand of hair out of my face. So far so good, I hadn't gotten shot once this whole time.

I then stuck myself to the wall and quickly made my way to the other teams base.

Once I got there, I started to shoot the beam that took away points from the whole team.

When I saw the people from the other team start to come back to recharge their guns I quickly went back to the wall and blended in with the shadows.

It worked and they all passed by me not knowing that I was there.

Once they all were back out on the field I went back to shooting at their beam.

I kept on doing this until the buzzer went off and everyone on her team groaned about losing. Such sore losers.

Once I got back to my base I saw that the Hollister model was awake and looking at baker girl as if he knew something, I grinned.

I walked up to him so that I could get a closer look at him and possibly figure out what was going through his mind though I already knew what the reason was most likely.

"So, you figured out that she's Ladybug? Took you long enough." I chuckled and he just looked at me with his mouth wide open.

"How did you know?" He asked me in shock.

"How did you not, she's literally your partner, Chat Noir." I replied.

This must have been too much for him because he passed out again and I just walked away as if it was normal. God, those two love birds were so blind.


	18. Lila sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title explains the chapter and literally all of the story.

*Lila*

I hated them, absolutely hated them.

Who did they think they were trying to expose me like that? Thank god I still had Max on my side.

I hated the fact that Marinette had the Avengers on her side and the fact that a bunch of assassins had taught a five year old girl how to kill people. Like seriously, do you ever wonder why you have no friends at school? It's obvious that this little girl has no friends, everyone would be too scared of her.

"Okay, We need to beat this other team so I want a couple of you guarding the base and the rest of us will charge at them. Try to shoot their base totem." I commanded my team and they all nodded.

I smirked. Maribut had no idea what was coming her way.

When the buzzer ran we all charged up and took off to try and win. I noticed that the clock had only half of the normal time because who knows why, and grumbled a curse under my breath in Italian.

I wanted to call them out on cheating but I didn't want to be made fun of for being 'stupid' again because the ghost in the roof did it on 'protocol'.

Looking at the board again I saw that the my team was leading. Yes. Well, only by a couple of points.

I then heard a bunch you've been shot noises and turned around to see my team mates going back to base. Of course , the Avengers hadn't gotten to their spots yet.

WHY AM I SO DARN STUPID!!! I yelled at myself inside my head.

I started blindly shooting at the sections above to try and shoot some Avengers. What I hated though was the fact that the Avengers on the other side were using the healing function so they were shooting at the Avengers on the other side of the over head course.

I pulled at my hair before realizing that I had pulled one of my front ponytail bangs off.

*Narrator*

I don't know what the hell she calls those stupid sausage things on the front of her head. If anything all I know is that she is an idiotic pig that does NOT DESERVE TO LIVE!

I HATE THAT LITTLE BEEP SO MUCH THAT I WILL HUNT HER DOWN AND MAKE SURE THAT SHE DIES A PAINFUL DEATH BECAUSE ME KILLING HER WITH A GUN IS AN INSULT TO THE GUN!

(I won't actually do it though because legal purposes)

Now, back to the story.

*Lila*

I loudly cursed in English and everyone turned to look at me. When my 'friends' saw me with my ripped out hair sticking out in weird places I instantly pointed at the closest person. That being once again the little stupid excuse of a child.

"She did it to me!" I yelled forcing tears out of my eyes.

"YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME!" Morgan yelled pulling out a silver stick that ignited to replicate a light saber.

She then charged towards me and cut off the rest of my hair before taking her gear off.

"Daddy!" She yelled to one of the people on the overhead gear.

"Yes Morguna?" He asked quickly making his way down.

"I don't want to play anymore because she keep on bullying me." Morgan said tears coming out of her eyes.

"Don't listen to her, she's the one bullying me.!" I cried out showing my bruises.

"I only taught Morgan self defense, if she attacks it's because someone is attacking her, being rude to her, or insulting some one that she loves legitimately." The Black Widow said as all of the other Avengers came down.

The buzzer rang and it was announced that Marinette's team was victorious though nobody cheered.

"I think we've had enough of your attitude missy." Captain america said coming down and looking sternly at me. "Come on guys, let's go eat some lunch."

Everyone followed him out the door and some kids gave me looks.

"Leilani! You know that I didn't do this!" I cried after my friend.

"This has gone too far now. I've made up my mind and I'm changing sides." She snapped at me.

Turning around she ran off to go catch up with the group. Now it was just me, Iron Man, and Morgan.

"You should know better than to target a five year old." Tony Stark said shaking his head before picking the stupid child up and carrying her out the room.

Now, it was just me left.

I seethed in anger and threw my gear onto the floor before I saw a purple butterfly coming my way.

Quickly grabbing it and placing it in my bag a purple outline of a butterfly appeared on my face.

"Nice to see you again Hawkmoth, this time I won't fail, I will get the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir and this time nothing can stand in my way." I said before black engulfed me.

When it finished I looked like my normal self.

"Don't be worried." Hawkmoth said as if reading my mind. "I have given you the power to mimik the movement of every Avenger, even their powers. Not having powers was the one flaw of the real Taskmaster but you, Taskmaster 2.0 will defeat all of the heroes."

I grinned devilishly before heading out to catch up with the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm mad because Black Widow should have come out today. But since it didn't I decided to deliver a bit of it in this story using the main villain of the movie as the inspiration for Lila's new akumatized form.  
> *Que evil laughter.*


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is one of the most OP akumatized villains in my opinion. Though I think that Hawkmoth has made one minor error.

*Chloe|Queen Bee*

Honestly, I hope that this Lila drama that had just played out in the laser tag room was enough to convince everyone that Lila was the liar that Marinette said that she was.

Lila then came in looking normal which meant that she probably hadn't been akumatized.

All of her old 'friends' who had all just formally apologized to Marinette ran over to Lila and started attacking her. Max pulled out a ninja stick and started whacking her with it. I don't even know where he got it from but they way he was holding it made it seem like he knew what he was doing and wasn't just doing it for the first time.

Suddenly, Lila got up and hit them with a blast of ice, right before getting hit with a blast of ice from Luna Snow. All of the Avengers had gotten rid of their guns and gear and were now wearing casual clothes.

Lila turned to her and the two started a match, so Lila was actually akumatized, huh.

She then started to blast lightning at Luna Snow and that was when all of the Avengers there jumped into the battle. Tony Stark summoned his suit and so did Colonel Rhodes. Captain America grabbed his blue, red, and white metal frisbee from the shelf and started to use it in order to fight Lila who had also had a metal frisbee that was purple, black, and silver with a moth symbol in the middle instead of a star.

While watching the battle I did not see Adrien and Marinette slip out until it was too late.

"Alya, Nino, Sabrina, Kim, Alix, did you guys see where Marinette and Adrien went?" I asked.

"Seriously!? Ladybug just showed up along with Chat Noir and Marinette and Adrien aren't here again!" Alya said bewildered.

I turned around to see Ladybug and Chat Noir who had just joined the fight.

"Coincidence, I think not!" I said pointing my finger in the air.

"What do you mean dudette?" Nino asked me.

"Nothing." I quickly blurted before turning on my phone in order to compare pictures of Ladybug and Chat Noir with Marinette and Adrien.

*Natasha|Black Widow*

I struggled against the magic that was starting to choke me. We had collectively realized as a group, (because some people seem to share a singular brain cell) that the loser Hawkmoth dude who can't do anything right was behind this.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, bring me your Miraculous!" She boomed shoving us away.

I rolled my eyes before charging back into battle. Why did Losermoth want some pieces of jewelry, he could just go to the store and buy some earrings and rings, why did he need those specific ones?

"Where do you think the butterfly is?" Steve asked through the coms.

"I don't know, though when she walked in, I noticed that her bag was black instead of orange." I replied.

"Of course it's the most heavily guarded object." Tony said.

"Then we have to get her attention away from it." Rhodes said.

"Anyone want to do get help?" Thor asked.

"What is tha-. You know what, I'm not even going to ask." I said before dodging a hit that was coming at me.

I shot some bullets that she deflected with her shield. Honestly, this girl reminded me a lot of Taskmaster. I then gasped, the butterfly dude probably based her off of Taskmaster, but instead of just our skills, he gave her the powers that we had too, except for one, team work. That was how we were going to defeat her.

Ladybug had summoned her lucky charm and got scissors.

I looked at her while she was trying to comprehend what to do and "accidentally" fired a shot that went to her heart and killed her.

We all looked at each other when she dropped dead to the floor.

Ladybug went over and cut open the bag and Chat Noir used his black bubbly stuff that came from his hand to break her phone. Ladybug then did her thing to change things back to the status quo and sadly Lila came back to life.

"Seriously, you had to bring her back to life?" Carol asked.

"I would keep her dead but it's in the rules of the yoyo that the Miraculous Ladybug has to fix everything." Ladybug explained as she made the purple butterfly white.

She waved goodbye to it and we all went back to our tables. A disgruntled Lila made her way to a table in the corner and started writing in her notebook. Based on the way her face twisted into an evil grin I guessed that she was plotting on ways to get her friends back.

Tough luck.

*Peter|Spider-Man*

When we got back to the hotel after a long day of exploring the compound which I already knew the ins and outs of I flopped down on my bed as Ned and I got to our room.

"Do you think Lila is plotting to get her 'friends' back?" Ned asked me as put away his stuff.

"Think? I know." I responded before drifting off to sleep.


	20. Comic-con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class goes to a comic convention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy May the Fourth!

*Anna|Luna Snow*

I jumped out of bed eager for the upcoming day, COMIC CON!!!

Quickly changing into my home made costume of the Princess Leia suit and vest from episode 5 which looked pretty darn good,then I put my hair into a braid that went around my head before grabbing the yellow lightsaber that mimicked Reys from the end of "Star Wars:The Rise of Skywalker" that I had made earlier in the year, Leia's blue lightsaber, and two blasters that I had also made earlier in the year. All weapons were fully functional.

I powered on the replicas that Peter, Shuri, Ned, and I had made of C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, and D-O who were all programmed to follow us and our friends using facial recognition software.

I ran downstairs where I was greeted by Steve who was making us waffles with our brand new waffle maker after the last one broke from Peter, Ned, Shuri, Morgan, and I running around with our lightsabers from when Shuri visited last.

"Hey Steve." I said taking a seat at the counter top.

"Good morning Anna, mind making me some more waffle mix?" He replied and I happily obliged.

Grabbing everything from the fridge I started to make the next batch of waffle mix.

"So, you going to the comic convention?" Steve asked me turning around to face me.

"Yeah, Peter's trip is also going today so I'm planning on sticking with them." I replied.

"Okay, so you don't need anyone to come with you, right?" Steve confirmed.

"Yeah, I just need a ride to the building." I said.

"Cool. You know, Bucky and I once went to a Stark Expo." Steve said starting another one of his stories from long time ago.

"Really?" I asked with excitement.

"Yeah, that was when I got drafted to join the army." He continued.

"Wow, back when you were skinny!" I asked.

"Yep. STARK, YOU OWE US FLYING CARS!" Steve yelled in the direction of the area that Tony's room was in.

"Really?" I said bewildered.

"Yeah, Howard Stark had basically a rough draft of a flying car which hovered for a bit before crashing, he said that in the future he would have the technology to make a flying car yet Tony, still hasn't been able to follow through." Steve explained to me.

"I bet Shuri has already made a flying car." I said and Steve and I both nodded our heads.

"Morning!" Natasha said coming into the kitchen and grabbing one of the waffles from the growing stack.

"Morning!" Steve and I replied.

"Looks like someone went all in for the convention." She said.

I smiled.

"Yeah, but so are Peter and Ned." I said. "With the possibility of Betty and MJ."

"Yeah, as if MJ will agree to it." Nat snorted before grabbing a second waffle.

I gave a slight smile before grabbing a plate and waffle.

*Peter|Spider-Man*

There was literal chaos going on in the breakfast room when I came down.

"So you really weren't kidding when you said that you would be going as Luke Skywalker." MJ commented as I took a seat wearing Luke's robes from the sixth movie along with his green lightsaber tucked into my belt.

"Morning guys." Ned said sitting down dressed up as Chewie.

"It's a shame that you guys are gonna be feeling left out of the group." I said.

"Well Anna is probably sane enough not to dress up." MJ snorted.

"Nope, arranged this she did." Ned said and MJ groaned.

"Well compared to you guys doing movies that ended up having novels and comics, Betty and I went book based." MJ replied taking off her black jacket to reveal a Hogwarts uniform and Betty unzipping her jacket to reveal one of the outfits that Luna Lovegood wore.

"Let me guess, you're Hermione?" I asked MJ who nodded.

"Well look at that fine friends." Flash said coming up to our table dressed up as Lando.

"Seriously?" MJ said looking at Ned and I knowing that we had something to do with it.

It was true, we did have something to do with it. Yesterday on the bus ride back to the hotel we had asked Flash to dress up as Lando in order to be a part of our group costume look.

"God, I can't believe those teens are so oblivious about each others identities." MJ groaned.

We all turned around to see Marinette, Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Chloe, dressed up as the Parisian heroes Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Carapace.

"Well all of Paris knows that Chloe is Queen Bee." Betty pointed out.

"They're obviously not wearing the masks for a reason." MJ murmured not hearing what Betty had said.

"Maybe so because people will figure it out if they wore their masks." I said.

"True, true." MJ said snapping out of her thoughts.

I looked around and noticed some other kids who were dressed up for the comic convention. I was honestly impressed with one of the French students Naruto.

"Okay guys, let's go!" Mr.Harrington said clapping his hands together, but, not in the same kiddish way that Mme.Bustier did.

One by one we all boarded the bus and I silently hoped that Anna had remembered to get the droids out of the lab.

Once we all arrived at the building we were immediately greeted by Anna who was rushing up to us along with C-3PO trying to catch up, and R2-D2 along with BB-8 rolling at her sides.

"Nice to see you again Anna." Mme.Bustier said politely as she joined our group.

"You too Mme.Bustier." She said with a nod to all of us before getting into the bunch in order to be beside us.

"I see you remembered the droids." I said.

"Yeah, I brought them up last night." She replied.

"Nice to see you being responsible." I said grinning.

"I see that Lila is all on her own." She pointed out.

"Being the loner she deserves to be." MJ said her head in a book which I couldn't see because she taped the cover of a Hogwarts, a history to the cover.

"Nice observation Hermione." Anna chuckled nudging her.

"You know, father said the loneliness can lead to wrackspurts nesting in your head." Betty said.

"Yeah like those are real." MJ snorted as we walked through the doors."

*Anna|Luna Snow*

The day went by pretty smoothly. I had a lot of fun though people would always ask us where Han Solo was. When they did I would pull out a picture of Han Solo and say: "Nobody is as good as the original, and there's only one man good enough for me but he's not here."

A couple of people had asked us if our weapons were fully functional and Peter, Ned, Flash, and I would all reply with a yes. I was glad that I had brought an extra blaster which I had given to Flash to use instead of the toy one that he had originally which he gave away to a young child that was dressed up as Luke.

Suddenly, we heard a laugh and a loud voice saying Ladybug and Chat Noir, hand over your miraculouses!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leia's outfit is the one from The Empire Strikes back.


	21. Identity reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, they fight (kind of), then the title happens.  
> I'm losing creativity for the summary and faith in life.

*Peter|Spider-Man*

I rushed around the building trying to find a spot to hide and change into my suit. Not having any success I simply put my web-shooters on and mask and ran out into the battle. Quickly finding the spot up high where Ladybug and Chat Noir were sitting and assessing their villain.

Once I got up there I noticed that the akumatized villain was Darth Maul. Seriously, Hawkmoth was running out of originality.

"Hey Spider-Man, do you think you can figure out his weakness?" Chat Noir said hearing me land behind them.

"We need to do it the old fashioned way obviously." Anna said landing beside me.

"And who are you?" Ladybug asked.

"Anna." She replied.

"Why do you think that you can help us take this guy down?" Ladybug questioned.

"I train with the Avengers and have learned some of their combat styles so that I can test out their weapons the way that they would if they can't do it themselves because of a mission. I am also highly trained in the Jedi arts." Anna calmly replied.

"So what do you say we should do then?" Ladybug groaned giving in to letting Anna lead this fight.

"Well, Spider-Man and I are the only ones with light sabers unless you think that your lucky charm will give you one and we can finish the battle in five minutes." Anna told Ladybug igniting her light sabers and running into battle.

I watched for a bit to see his skill level and how well a single person could hold up against him. As I watched I realized that Anna must have trained a lot from watching Ashoka since not only did she fight mostly in Jar'Kai but she also held her sabers in a reverse stance like Ashoka. I wasn't that surprised since we spared together with our light sabers and that Ashoka is literally a role model to Anna who literally has all of earths mightiest heroes to look up to yet her biggest role model just before the Black Widow is Ashoka sitting right at the top of her list of role models.

"You're going to help her or not?" Ladybug snapped at me and I looked over at her.

She was wearing an annoyed expression and I could sense with the force (LOL) that she was angry. Her eyebrows were knit together from the frustration of not being able to join in on the battle and also the fact that it was just a single 'normal' teenage girl down there fighting a force sensitive villain. Little did she know was that the girl down there was actually Luna Snow.

"Sorry ma'am, I'll get out there and start fighting the war. In the mean time, you can go over to some vendors over there and buy some popcorn, sit back and relax, and enjoy the show." I said cheekily.

"I like him." I heard Chat Noir saying before I swung down using my webs and joined in on the fight.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Ladybug sent a bug that wasn't her for me to squash because she is to cowardly to come down here and fight me." 'Darth Maul' said when I tried to strike him down with my saber.

"No, she just isn't cool enough to have a light saber which is a key element in fighting a Sith, other weapons aren't as good." I replied coolly before he stopped fighting.

"You guys are Star Wars fan's!?" He asked excitedly.

"Well yeah, why else would we teach ourselves how to wield light sabers?" Anna asked incredulously.

_"Darth Maul, don't get distracted, I need Ladybug and Chat Noirs miraculouses!"_ I heard Hawkbut saying through this mind butterfly connection with my enhanced hearing.

"I don't care, these pretty cool kids are Star Wars fans, now get rid of this stupid garb so that I can talk to them without looking like Darth Maul, if you wanted to make me a Sith you should have done Darth Vader since the OG villain of Star Wars is the best." He retorted and I saw the akuma stuff coming off of him.

*Marinette|Ladybug*

I watched in surprise as the akuma stuff came off of him.

Quickly de-evilising the akuma I watched in shock as Anna and Spider-Man conversed with the guy about Star Wars.

"Not the way we thought things turn out huh Mi'lady?" Chat Noir said.

"Yeah, definitely not the way I thought." I said still watching them. "Welp, bug out!"

I swung off and hid behind an empty banister quickly de-transorming.

"Girl, did you see what just happened with the akuma!?" Alya exclaimed running over to me.

"Yeah, crazy right." I said.

"And what's even crazier, is the fact that Ladybug wasn't there." Alya said.

I gasped looking at where the three of them were still talking realizing that I didn't reverse the damage. I sighed knowing that I couldn't transform now because Alya won't leave me now.

"Don't you find it weird how everyone isn't bothered by the damage?" I asked Alya.

"Get used to it girl, here in New York, there is no damage reverser, you just deal with it. That's why people here get out of the way fast. Not because thy are scared of what can happen to them, but the fact that if they die they aren't coming back. this is why I have started to take an interest in the Avengers. They are able to find ways to clean up their messes and instead of doing it the easy way of having a magical status quo do all of the work for them they have do it the tougher way which lead to them having this thing called damage control which is run by them and cleans up the messes manually." Alya rambled and I couldn't help but feel neglected.

Ladybug used to be the only superhero Alya talked about other than team miraculous but now she is taking an interest in the Avengers. Sure they are a pretty good team but people died because of them.

"Can I just have some alone time for a bit?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure." she replied before running off to find Nino.

"Hey, Marinette?" I heard a voice ask me.

"Chat Noir?" I asked before realizing that he wasn't wearing a mask and it was actually Adrien.

"Sure?" He replied and I giggled. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that I feel like Alya is suddenly taking an interest in the Avengers and I feel like Ladybug will feel neglected." I told him.

"Because you're jealous of the new attention that the Avengers are receiving?" Adrien asked.

"W-well I-I'm not jealous, I-I'm just jealous for L-Ladybug." I stammered.

"Because you're Ladybug." Adrien said.

*Narrator|NorthPointSkatingAcademy_Figure_Skater*

Then Marinette felt like a bomb was dropped on her head.

*Marinette|Ladybug*

"Me Ladybug!? Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, I'm way to clumsy to be her. She's so brave. How can I be her!? Maybe you should go to therapy Adrien." I said my voice going a pitch higher.

"You're not fooling me." Adrien said his eyes narrowed in a playful manner. "So how about you just accept the fact that I figured it out."

He walked off to join Nino and Alya who were passing by and I followed joining in on their conversation.

I looked over at Adrien who was on the opposite of Alya and Nino and he gave me a thumbs out.

I smiled inwardly and looked around.

The day was almost over.


	22. A short but not complete recap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some Kagami time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter in one day because I am currently in a very good mood because figure skating is going to be allowed in the province as of Tuesday and I can't wait to get back on the ice.

|Paris~21h 30|

*Kagami|Ryuko*

I sighed in the darkness of my room. I was supposed to be asleep but my mom didn't know that I wasn't asleep.

I scrolled through social media on my computer and saw a recently posted picture from Marinette. It was a picture of Marinette's class and the Midtown Academic Decathlon team standing inside a large building full of people mostly dressed up as a fictional character. I smiled seeing that Marinette and some of her friends were wearing the costumes of some of the heroes on the Miraculous team that they somehow looked very similar to. This got me thinking, what is they were the heroes that they were dressed up as? I shook my head, these thoughts were for another time when my brain was functioning at it's max. I looked at the picture and let out a slight gasp when I saw a girl dressed up as Princess Leia from Star Wars. I knew her, and she wasn't in high school anymore. When Marinette told me about the trip she said that it was with a High School academic club full of smart people. So why was Anna here?

I swiped to the next post and saw a picture of everyone dispersing. I searched the picture for Anna and saw her with 4 droids and a couple of friends. Friends, that was probably why she was there. She had friends in the high school group from New York.

Swiping through the other pictures I moved onto the next post under it. That post under Marinette's was Alya's. As much as I found her annoying in the past, I had realized that the more you spend time with her the easier it is to tune her out. Well, not just that, also the fact that she can be a good friend when there is no friction between her and Marinette.

The picture contained a sneak peek for her new Ladyblog post. The only reason I looked through those pictures was not because I was a dedicated follower who literally blackmailed the girl into giving more scoop, but because it showed Anna and New York's vigilante Spider-Man fighting the akumatized villain with light sabers. I smiled fondly remembering the summer that we spent there and she along with two of her friends there (the Wakandan princess and this kid on the trip with Marinette named Peter) helped me practice sparring using the light sabers that they made and were testing out. Of course they gave me one so that they didn't slice through my regular sabers. I glanced over at the light saber handle that was sitting on my desk in front of me. Instead of making it have a more simple handle design they incorporated some Japanese symbols.

After a lot of extending and retracting of my hand towards the light saber, I picked it up and ignited it. It extended and it's faint white glow lit up my room. 

_"I chose the colour white because the colour red for sabers is associated with the sith and your main colour other than red is white. Plus Ashoka at some point wields white blades and I see her spirit in you._ " I remembered Anna telling me when she handed it over to me. 

I did a couple of the swings that they had taught me and started to pretend to spar the images of their moving bodies making me feel like they were in my room sparring with me. Quickly grabbing one of my sabers from it's holder I started to practice in the fighting form that Anna had taught me called Jar'Kai.

After a couple of minutes tapped out and placed them back in their original spots. I returned to my computer just before my phone started to vibrate.

I picked it up and saw that the caller ID was Marinette.

Plugging my earphones in I answered and her face popped into my screen.

"Hey Kagami!" She said smiling and waving.

"Hey Marinette!" I said smiling and waving back. "How is it going in New York?"

"Awesome!" She said with a grin though I knew that 10% of it was forced.

"Tell me about it." I said urging her to go on.

"Well, on the first day we got to go to Stark industries!" She said.

"How was it, did you go to Anna's lab?" I asked her.

"How do you know Anna?" She asked me inquisitively.

"Oh, I went to New York last summer because my mother was called to go as a guest in a fencing event. I met Anna while trying to escape the place and she brought me to Stark Industries. Though my mother was mad at me for leaving, when she sensed that I was getting bored since I couldn't do anything she let me spend a lot of time with her." I explained.

"Yeah, we went to her lab, it's pretty cool." Marinette continued.

"It is, and it never gets old. If you can, ask her if you can go over there another time. If you're not in a tour group, then you might be able to do something." I told her.

"Really?!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Yeah, I got a pretty cool light saber and she taught me how to fight with it, we also practiced with fencing techniques so that when I got back I wouldn't be swinging my saber like a light saber and disappointing my mother." I told her.

"Wow." Marinette said.

"Well, enough about that, continue telling me about your trip." I urged her.

"The second day, we toured the city before we went to a fashion banquet and while touring the city we met Princess Shuri of Wakanda, Peter introduced her to us. He also called Lila out on her lies and his girlfriend MJ threatened Lila to kill her if she had a mace that she used to fight the drones in Europe." Marinette continued.

"So that's why Anna was in your picture from comic-con, because Peter was there!" I exclaimed a bit too loudly.

I nervously looked at my door to make sure that my mother was still asleep.

"You know him?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, same trip, I met him while with Anna along with Shuri." I quickly explained.

"Neat!" Marinette said before continuing. "I met a lot of fashion designers that were fans of my designs that I showed them. I got multiple internship opportunities while there for the future and I'm really having a hard time trying to figure out which one I want to accept."

"Choose which ever one you liked the best and had the best relationship with. Just because they are the best doesn't mean that you should go to them. You should go to the one that you choose because you can work well. If they have a seminar or something that you can go to take the opportunity and go to see if you can work well together. Also location is important, you don't want to choose the one that is across the world from your home or wherever your school will be." I told her.

"Thanks Kagami!!!" She said pepping up before continuing. "The next day, was a break. Then yesterday, we went to 'The Avengers Compound'"

"What did you do there?" I asked remembering the countless hours there that I spent in the training room.

"Well, they have this big laser tag room so we played a couple of games before Lila physically and verbally abused Morgan." Marinette informed me.

"Not Morgan." I said walking around the room and collecting all of my sabers including my light saber and putting them into my suitcase and packing in a couple of clothes. "I'm flying over tomorrow in order to say hi to all of my friends in person and then kill her."

"The Black Widow actually killed her while she was akumatized." Marinette informed me.

"Cool but she needs to stay dead." I said packing a few more necessities before a freaked out Marinette hung up to let me get some rest.

Tomorrow was going to be a pain in the butt trying to convince my mother to let me go to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me in the comments if you disliked anything because I keep on getting the feeling that I'm not writing the characters well enough. So if you feel like something is missing in the way that I am writing the characters.  
> I am open to constructive criticism.


	23. A Kagami special: Let's go murder Lila!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami convinces her mom to let her fly to New York.  
> HECK YEAH!!!

*Kagami*

The next morning I woke up and got dressed to head down to breakfast.

"Good morning mother." I said sitting down at the table.

"Good morning Kagami." My mother replied.

"Mother, may I please fly over to New York?" I asked her.

"And why would that be?" She asked.

"Anna has asked me to test out a project of hers since she believes that my fighting style would suit it best." I told her, half truth.

"Very well, do you have a ride planned or should I arrange one?" My mother sighed.

"She has arranged a ride for me." I said this time a full truth.

I had called Anna After hanging up with Marinette in order to discuss fast and speedy transportation, in the end, against my will it ended up being a portal that would take me straight to the group.

I pulled out my phone and texted her saying that I'm ready and a few seconds later a portal appeared. I stepped through it and I was transported into the lobby of presumably their hotel.

"Kagami!?" I heard Adrien exclaim in shock and happiness.

"In the skin." I replied.

He ran over to me and embraced me with a tight hug.

"How did you get here so fast? Marinette told me that you would be flying out today and would arrive presumably tomorrow, even the Avangers Quinjets wouldn't have gotten you here this fast." He asked me.

"Well, an old friend of mine pulled a couple of strings and let me use her as a cover story to get here and also arranged a fast ride through a portal." I replied casually.

"Anna?" Adrien asked.

"You know her?" I said responding to his question with a question.

"A bit, she's a feisty one, fought an akuma at Comic Con with her light sabers." Adrien told me.

"I know, I saw it on the Ladyblog. You know, those things can actually kill." I said.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Adrien exclaimed.

"Yeah, I brought mine to kill Lila." I calmly replied.

"You have one?"

"Benefits of having a friend like her, Peter, and Shuri."

"You mean you know the princess of Wakanda?"

"Or I can call her a genius instead of princess."

"You blow my mind Kagami." Arien said rubbing his head all of the information he just received racing through his mind.

I on the other hand, had a mask of calmness and to people passing by it didn't look like I knew all of these famous people.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts Adrien." I said heading over to the dining room.

Once I got to the dining room I was greeted by an ecstatic Peter running over to me. It was obvious to me that his Peter tingle told him that I had arrived. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"I missed you." He said finally after 10 seconds of hugging.

"It's been less than a year." I pointed out.

"Eh, it still has been a while." He shrugged before I headed off to scare Marinette and he went back to talk to his friends.

"Boo." I said casually.

"AHHHHH!" Marinette shrieked jumping out of her chair. "Kagami! I didn't expect you so early."

"The benefits of having a friend who has connections to a wizard that can make portals." I replied.

She took me by surprise embracing me in a hug. That was three today and it was only 9:00 Parisian time. 3:00 AM here.

"I guess you guys spent a long time at Comic con." I said noticing that they were all eating dinner.

"Well, that and also watching a movie upon coming back and forgetting to eat dinner so here we are." Marinette explained.

"What movie did you guys watch?" I asked.

"There was a long debate but after a lot of screaming and shouting we decided on watching Solitude and I don't even know how we got it as Adrien says that his father has the only copy. For all I know Anna grabbed it out of a glowing circle." Marinette rambled.

"So she got Dr.Strange to steal the DVD from the Agreste mansion since no one is home except for Adriens bodyguard who wouldn't be in that room then once you finished watching it she got Strange to return it back where he got it from." I clarified.

"Oh, wow." Marinette said before leading me to her table.

I looked around and saw Lila sitting all alone. I grinned. Soon I will be able to kill her.


	24. And now for our scheduled commercial break

*Narrator|NorthPointSkatingAcademy_Figure_Skater*

This one is for you Lila from me.

Song from Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure /S2 E18 The Brothers Hook Originally streamed on Disney Channel

Composed by Alan Menken

Lyrics by Glenn Slater

Performed by Hook Hand/Fred Tatasciore

Song:[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rtn1O_aXGcA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rtn1O_aXGcA)

I had a dream  
My dream came true  
Yes, I got what I deserve  
And so did you  
  
I'm rich and famous and completed respected  
And I'm livin' the dream  
My digs are snazzy and my agent's connected  
And I'm livin' the dream  
  
I'm making millions playing national tours  
Decked in the latest from my head to my drawers  
Guess you could say my life is better than yours  
Brother, I'm livin' the dream  
  
The ladies love me and the critics adore me  
Yeah, I'm livin' the dream  
I hit a pub, they roll the carpet out for me  
'Cause I'm livin' the dream  
  
My fans surround me waving autograph books  
They ooh and aah about my stylish good looks  
While I endorse my line of signature hooks  
 _(Don't touch! Those are diamonds - for artistes only!)_  
Face it, I'm livin' the dream  
  
Your dreams were lame, stupid, poor dreams  
But hey, we don't all get to be a talent like me...  
Everybody!  
  
This former low-life is enjoying the high life  
And I'm livin' the dream  
( **Chorus:** Livin' the dream)  
Too bad that your life ain't as awesome as my life  
You know what I mean?  
( **Chorus:** He's living the dream)  
  
Look what I got from simply paying my dues  
The fame, the fortune, the designer tattoos  
I bet you'd love to spend one day in my, uh... shoe  
Shame your career's out of steam  
Me though, I'm livin' the dream!


	25. Now back to our scheduled programming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class experiences their first non akuma attack and Lila's head will soon go chop chop

*Kagami|Ryuko*

We were out for a walk around New York with the rest of the class when suddenly we heard a maniacal laughter coming out from around the block.

Along with the other kids from Midtown I ran off to hide somewhere safe.

While running I saw it throw an orange pumpkin bomb at a bunch of people. Luckily, a lot of people escaped though a couple of people were caught in it and started coughing.

I looked over at Peter who nodded and slowed down getting away from the group in order to put on his suit.

"Damage control?" A familiar voice asked as a female hero with half of her hair died white popped up beside me running alongside me.

"Nice to see you to _Luna Snow_ " I said. "Seems like the bombs intoxicate people if they are in the range.

"Osborn." She muttered under her breath before running back in the direction of the demented gremlin.

I saw all of the students from Marinette's class going into their normal akuma attack procedure which was running around in circles, Lila talking about how she could call 'her BFF' Ladybug to come, Alya running towards it, Nino trying to stop Alya, Chloe yelling for Ladybug, Sabrina finding a megaphone for Chloe, Marinette and Adrien making up a weird excuse to go leave, and their teacher trying to control them.

"Get out of the way guys, you don't know what you're dealing with here." Luna Snow said swooping in while holding onto Spider-Man who had been swinging them to the location.

"A 5 star akuma, duh." Lila snorted.

That little @#$%^&*

"A terrorist who is not being controlled by Hawkmoth and doing this on his own free will in order to destroy Spider-Man." She corrected as the gremlin threw another bomb.

A few people ran off in the opposite direction to take cover and before the class could say anything else they were caught in the crowd and had no other choice to run with the crowd and stay in the stream.

I watched from my hiding spot as the battle commenced. Ladybug and Chat Noir did end up joining the battle and actually helped with Chat Noir using his cataclysm on the hover board as Marinette used her lucky charm which was a few hazmat suits in order to help people get to safety if they were in a dangerous area.

At the end of the battle she used her Miraculous Ladybug which only fixed the damage and not the people that were infected by the bomb. Thankfully the battle was not that long and afterwards on the news it said that all people affected by the bomb should be released from the hospital once recovered.

When I saw that I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding as we all watched the broadcast.

When the channel changed to the Bugle I saw Peter tense up in my peripheral vision as the stupid Jameson spoke about how Spider-Man was the one who was responsible for the attack. A bunch of protests were yelled from the Midtown group and a couple from the Dupont group and a supporting one to Jameson from Lila. When everyone heard it they looked at her as if she was crazy before attacking her. I grabbed a butter knife off of the table since they didn't have real knives and charged towards her. Sadly it wasn't sharp enough but it was good at smacking her.

"Please stop fighting." Mme.Bustier said coming in.

Everyone stopped to look at her.

"Nah, keep going, stark can pay for the legal stuff." Anna said walking in and Bustier rolled her eyes before walking out.

What did that teacher not get about Lila lying and threatening to kill Marinette?

I quickly found one of my sabers and started jabbing it at her until she looked nothing like she had before. Her mascara that only made her look uglier no matter what anyone said was running and her clothes were ripped. We let her run up to her hotel room before picking up conversations as if we hadn't just attacked a deadly liar and made her run off crying.

Overall, I was ready to kill her at any given moment.


	26. lights out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> screw summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for the long wait, I just got caught up in school work and couldn't work on it for a while.

*Marinette|Ladybug*

After our attack on Lila in the lobby that surprisingly nobody noticed

_***Narrator*** _

_**Because plot.** _

I went up to my bedroom where Alya was already sitting on the bed cross-legged, editing her new post for the Ladyblog even though the villain wasn't akumatized and according to Luna Snow and Spider-Man that guy was the owner of a company that rivaled Stark industries. But then, in their words, what company didn't hate Stark Industries.

I sighed flopping down on my bed.

"What's the matter with you girl?" Alya asked me looking up from her phone.

"Nothing, it's just that..." I sighed looking at the ceiling light. "It's just that this trip is not what I thought it was going to be." I replied.

"What do you mean, like I know that we have gotten attacked by an akuma almost everyday or a messed up CEO but hey, look on the bright side, you got a whole lot of internship opportunities!" Alya said trying to comfort me.

I grimaced.

"Yeah, but I just feel like a part of me is missing. Like I left something behind in Paris." I said squinting my eyes as the light had blinded me.

"The bakery?" Alya suggested.

"No. Well maybe, eh. I don't know, but I feel like nothing is going right." I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Maybe a good nights rest will help you figure it out." Alya said before plugging her phone in to charge.

"Maybe you're right." I said as Alya turned over to go to sleep.

**_*Note*_ **

**_She was already wearing her pajamas_ **

I sighed and grabbed my pajamas quickly changing into them and making sure that Alya didn't wake up as I was too tired to go to the bathroom in order to change.

I lay down in bed and let my eyes close slowly drifting asleep.

I woke up suddenly at 2:00 when I heard fighting going on down below. I glanced over at Alya who didn't seem to hear the noises (not that I was surprised as she is half deaf, obviously we know because she doesn't seem to hear us when she runs to an akuma) so I quietly slipped out of bed. I slipped my feet into my shoes and quietly opened the door making sure that it didn't creak.

Following the noise I quickly found myself in the breakfast room which was deserted except for 2 people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger. I'll try to write more but it seems inevitable as I am falling behind on Geography.


	27. a fight and a fatal injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila get's rushed to the ER and Kagami is an amazing liar rivaling Lila's lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This kind of got dark

*Kagami|Ryuko*

I snuck out of the room that had been booked for me at last minutes notice by Anna with one of my sabers in hand. I wasn't wearing my fencing gear because that would just ruin my whole plan to keep me away from getting in trouble and arrested.

Carefully making my way downstairs I headed down to the eating room and noticed Lila sitting there pulling at her hair as expected.

"Hello Lila." I said calmly walking over to her.

"Go away, can't you see I'm waiting for someone to come?" She snapped at me.

"For your information that someone is me." I snapped back at her.

She growled.

"What do you want." She asked enunciating.

"Your head, on my bedroom wall." I said getting into my starting position.

"You want it? Then you will have to earn it." I growled at me before leaping onto me.

I swiftly moved to the side letting her hit the carpeted floor hard. She growled before getting back up and I noticed that her growls were becoming more and more angry.

I started to fight back and as we kept going it got more and more intense. Lila was shoving tables at me and I was jabbing at her.

At the end I kicked a chair her way and she got knocked out. I then ran over to the phone booth, called 911 and told them that one of my classmates attacked me and I knocked her out doing so.

Once I finished telling them the story that I had rehearsed I quickly hid my saber so that they couldn't find it and know that I had come down expecting a fight.

When the medics arrived they quickly sent Lila to the hospital and told me that they would have to take her to the ER since I had put up quite a fight and her injuries were pretty fatal.

I was then asked by the police if I was expecting her to fight me and I told them that I was sort of expecting it but I didn't expect it to be this aggressive. I also told them about how she had lied to the class and threatened Marinette.

Once the whole ordeal was finished and they left I grabbed my saber from it's hiding spot and ran up to my room to get back the sleep that I lost. If this all went as planned Lila would end up dead or in jail.

"Kagami!" A voice behind me called.

I turned around and saw Marinette running to me.

"What? Are you going to tell me that what I did was dangerous and I could have gotten hurt or exposed for attacking her with my saber?" I asked her.

"No, I just wanted to say, that was better than any fight that I have seen! You did well Kagami and I am hoping that they don't find out that you attacked Lila with your saber." She told me before heading off to her room.

I took a deep breath before walking into my room and flopping down on my bed. Exhausted from the fight that had just occurred.

"I really hope that she is incapable of telling them the real story or at least they don't believe her after what I told them about her. Maybe I'll pay her a visit tomorrow." I said to myself before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehevvvvhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe


	28. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila is in the hospital. Kagami has joined the group for as long as she can until her mother tells her to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started to moderate comments because of a certain troll who I think we all know.

*Marinette|Ladybug*

I woke up bright and early the next day and hopped out of bed. I quickly changed into my everyday clothes before waking up Alya and telling her that I would be heading down for breakfast.

**_*Narrator*_ **

**_Normal clothes as in the same set of clothes that she wears every single day of the week._ **

**_I wonder, do they all do laundry everyday or do they just buy the same article of clothing and define that it's theirs so that no one will wear the same clothes as them._ **

**_The only time we see people wear different clothes is when they are dressing up for something, change into their super suits, go swimming, wear pajamas, or are the same person from the future (Alix)._ **

When I got down to the breakfast hall I noticed that most of the tables were either put back in their spots or were missing.

Some chairs were a bit lopsided and so were some of the tables.

I also noticed how there weren't as many tables being used for food and that there was less food.

I headed over to my table and sat down next to Chloe and an empty space where Alya would sit. Across from me was Kagami who didn't look like she was just in a very brutal fight the night before.

Shortly after Alya came and joined us. Once she had sat down, everyone in our class was down in the breakfast hall.

"Do you know what-"

"what happened-"

"Lila is i-"

"How did this-"

And a lot more questions just came spewing out of everyones mouths.

I glanced over at Kagami who was keeping her mouth shut and her eyes on her food.

I decided to do the same in hopes of no one noticing me.

Soon the conversation died down as we started talking more about yesterdays attack and started researching more on the villain(s) here in New York.

This is what we spent the rest of our breakfast doing. By the end, we had a few different plans and procedures for the likely event that this happened again.

"Okay class!" Mme.Bustier said clapping her hands together.

I rolled my eyes at this more ecole like gesture as I started to feel more and more like a child ever since we had grouped up with the decathlon team from Midtown.

"Today we will be going to see the Statue of liberty so make sure that you have something to occupy yourself with during the trip. In the evening once we get back we will quickly change and head over to the Stark Expo where we will see some of the inventions that we saw on our first full day here which was at Stark Industries along with other innovative ideas from other industries or from the people that we weren't able to visit while there." She informed us before letting us go and pack our bags for the day.

While we were walking we passed by the Decathlon team who were starting to disperse after getting today's itinerary.

"God, I hope we don't have to deal with a ferry splitting in half." I overheard Ned joke.

"That was serious Ned." I heard Peter respond.

"Marinette, shouldn't you know better than to listen in on someone else's private conversation?" Alya asked dragging me to the lift.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"Don't tell me that, tell that to them." Alya said elbowing me playfully as the elevator doors opened.

We stepped in and Alya punched the button for our floor.

" _WAIT!_ " We heard Peter calling as he and his friends ran to the elevator.

I jabbed the open button as the small group got into the lift.

"What floor?" I asked.

"3rd please." Peter said as the doors closed.

When the lift reached the second floor Alya and I got out and waved to the other group as the doors closed again.

Once we reached our room we quickly started to pack our bags. I chose to pack my stuff in the bag that I acquired at the airport quickly sneaking the miracle box into it while Alya wasn't looking.

When we were finished packing the two of us made our way back to the lift in order to go back down to the main level.

Upon getting down to the main level, we noticed that Anna was there too.

"Is it just me or does it seem like Anna just pops up everywhere?" I asked Alya.

"I don't know, but don't you find it strange that they don't wear the same pair of clothes everyday?" She asked me back.

"Yeah, aren't they worried that someone could copy their style?" I responded looking at the students from Midtown who were all wearing completely different outfits from the few day before. 

We quickly made our way to the lobby where everyone was already waiting.

“Sorry that we made you wait.” I said as we came over to them.

“It’s okay, the bus is running late anyways.” Mr.Harrington said to us looking up from his list of students after doing a headcount.

Mme.Bustier then walked through the doors of the building.

“The bus is here now, let’s go to see the Statue of Liberty!” Mme.Bustier said pumping her fist into the air.

We all cheered as we walked out of the hotel doors and out into the streets where we were greeted by a bus from the same company as last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://chng.it/NsfbrCMzgh  
> Justice for Tamir Rice


	29. Half of the story on the bus ride there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childish behavior ensues during the bus ride between our main group from the MCU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Sorry for the long delay on the chapter. I don't really have an excuse so yeah. Guess I'm reading more on Ao3 than I am writing? If you're mad just go on and tell me. Honestly at this point I don't even care what people tell me. (Except for the Lila troll). So yeah. Stay safe and wash your hands.

*MJ|Michelle Jones*

I boarded the bus and took a seat beside Peter and pulled out my sketchbook while Peter pulled out a mini toolkit and started tinkering with his web shooters.

“You know your identity could get revealed if you just start to do that.” I told him.

“Yeah, don’t you want to reveal your identity at a press conference like Tony instead of it being spread around by a bunch of teens who can’t keep their mouths shut?” Anna taunted.

“You’re only making it worse by talking about it.” Peter snapped.

“Woah! Parker’s getting sassy.” Flash sarcastically.

“Shut up Flash.” Peter said playfully before pretending to pout.

“You know you look cute when you do that.” I told him looking up at him before looking back down.

“Watcha drawin’?” Ned asked me looking over the seat.

“Who here is in distress?” I questioned him.

“Peter?” He asked his voice going a pitch higher.

“Who else?” I asked sarcastically before going back to drawing.

Soon the bus started to move along and my friends started to settle down. Peter put away the web shooters and instead decided to chat with his friends from Stark industries. Anna was watching the clone wars for what was like the hundredth time. Ned was watching Star Wars lego videos. Betty was sleeping on his shoulder, and Flash was vlogging. All in all, our little group was completely unaware of the chaos ensuing outside of our little bubble of friendship.

“Peter, can you please find something else to do? Your messaging is taking up half my screen.” Anna suddenly said poking her head over the seat.

“Sorry, but why don’t you just deal with it. You’ve seen this more than I have and I was watching it from the moment it first released.” Peter shot back.

“Well I’m sorry that I like to appreciate fine art.” Anna snapped at him before grumbling and putting her headphones back on.

“You heard her, no one should disrupt fine art.” Ned shrugged.

“Hey! I thought you were on my side!” Peter protested.

“Sorry man, I go with the side that has the higher ground, and to me, you’re the one burning in lava.” Ned shrugged before going back to his phone.

“MJ, please tell me that you will take my side.” Peter begged me.

“Sure, it would be unfair if the numbers weren’t even.” I shrugged.

“Did no one count me in?” Flash asked looking in our direction and away from his phone.

“I’m surprised you could even get your eyes detached from your phone.” I snorted not looking up from my sketch book.

“Fine, guess I’m going on the fine art side, forget about me offering to join your side of this banter.” He said sticking his tongue out at us before returning his gaze to his camera.

Peter sighed before going back to his phone and starting to play a game. Then the rest of us returned fully to what we were doing starting to get bored with the long bus ride. Honestly, I expected it to be long but not  _ that _ long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, I'm going to be making an add on story with Anna's back story so yeah.


	30. Second half part A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette reflects on the past school year and her broken friendship with Alya that they are trying to stitch back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I've really gotten carried away as I have a lot going on right now and also the fact that I might be playing too much Animal crossing and maybe watcing too much of Star Wars Rebels because I finished each season in like 3-4 days which is kind of un-natural for me cause It took me longer to watch Bizaardvark which is one season shorter. Now I'm really sad because the only other Star Wars show on Disney plus is way more kid friendly than the Clone Wars and Rebels and Forces of Destiny is only like 4 minutes per episode. Guess I'm stuck with you tube when I stretch now. CAN MARVEL JUST PUT ON WHAT IF NOW?! I mean, I saw that they finished season one or something on twitter a while back and they were starting on season 2 but it's not set to stream until 2021? I guess I'll be watching Miraculous on youtube because I have no Netflix!*sad laughter* Welp, enjoy this short chapter and I will try to post soon with a second part of it.

*Marinette|Ladybug*

I watched the small group of friends argue at the opposite end of the bus from me. I smiled at them looking at how tightly knit they were. I then frowned a bit remembering the days when Alya and I were just as close. After the Lila incident and the temporary rift that was between us I didn’t think that we could become as close as we were before.

Sighing I looked back down at my sketchbook and continued to design Jagged’s costume for his next performance.

“What’s got you looking so blue girl?” Alya asked me noticing my emotions.

“Nothing, you don’t have to worry about me.” I quickly covered up.

“My bes- journalist instincts tell me otherwise.” Alya said catching herself when she almost said best friend.

I sighed.

“It’s just that seeing them goofing off with each other doesn't do any mercy to the memories of what happened between us before when Lila came." I told Alya.

"Hey, well it's over now so we can put it all behind us. Lila was a bully and in life we will find people who are going to be like her. We'll just have to be the bigger person and ignore them. When they realize that we don't care about their stupid opinion then they'll stop. They feed off of your anger. When you're not angry at them they lose interest." Alya explained to me.

"Well, that didn't seem to work with Lila." I snorted.

"Well of course girl! It's because you literally butted heads with her, and you were always so angry around her. I don't think that's what high road means!" Alya said flailing her arms at me.

"I'm sorry then for wanting to stop you guys from believing her!" I snapped at Alya.

A beat of silence.

“I’m sorry.” I mumbled at Alya’s look of shock on her face.

“You could have told us in a more calm manner!” Alya hissed at me.

By now a lot of the eyes of the people in the bus were on us.

I huffed and turned around with my back towards Alya and looked out the window watching sadly as the cars around us moved in a blur and wishing that I had taken Adriens advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I just copy and pasted the chapter in the text box and I am honestly beating myself up inside because I should be writing more than reading. Welp, that's what happens when you procrastinate 24/7


	31. Sadness and depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya reflects a lot on the past.

*Alya|Rena Rouge*

I looked at my friend sadly. Wishing that I hadn’t been so blind to Lila’s lies. I mean, once you uncover one everything else kind of just, unravels. I was the most trusted news source on Ladybug and Chat Noir before but now, I have to build myself back up because of Lila’s stupid lying ass.

When I found out that she was lying all I could see was red and I still see red whenever I see her stupid face and her devilish smirk. I just wished that Marinette and I could have the bond that we once shared. Now, those seemed like dreams and I know that wishes on a star just don’t come true. I guess for a while they did with Ladybug and everything and then thinking that Lila was a dream come true with her ‘connections’. Now just being accepted into Marinette’s friend circle was a dream come true.

It literally broke to see her closer to Chloe than she is to me now. I just wish that there was away to make it up to her but life’s not a musical where things just miraculously come true. The only person with that kind of luck is Ladybug. After all, Ladybug’s represent good luck.

I wonder if Chat Noir ever has good luck since black cats symbolize bad luck. But then again, it’s a stereotype. Are all miraculouses stereotypical?

Well the fox one is illusion because people believe that if foxes could talk then they would be constantly trying to trick you. I wouldn't be the judge of it though since I’m not the guardian of the miraculous and Ladybug is. I don’t know what each one does and only the ones that have been brought into the field.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by yelling coming from the other side of the bus. I looked and saw Peter and Anna bickering about something to do with science and smart people stuff while the rest of their friend group provided back up to the side that they were on. 

I shook my head at their friendship sadly to get rid of images I knew would form replacing them with me and Marinette.

I let out a muffled cry as a tear rolled down my cheek. I didn’t care about the fact that either Marinette didn’t notice or didn’t care that I was crying. I didn’t care about the fact that Nino was saying my name and asking me what was wrong. I ignored Adriens concerned voice asking if I was fine. I tuned out the people around me asking if I was fine. And most importantly, I ignored the fact that Marinette's back was still turned towards me even though I knew that she heard my crying since everyone else on the bus heard it and last time I checked, Marinette's hearing was just fine. The world just seemed to blur as more and more tears started coming from my eyes.

_Why was I stupid enough to beleive Lila? Why?_

*Marinette|Ladybug*

I heard Alya crying behind me.

I heard everyone asking if she was okay.

I saw Peter and his friends drop their conversation to give her worried looks.

I fought the urge to turn around and do the same thing as everyone else.

But I didn't.

Deep inside my head a small voice was saying:

She deserves it.

She did the same thing to you so you should do it to her just to make her know how you felt.

So I did it.

I kept my back turned and didn't budge.

Even as I felt tears prickling in the corners of my eyes.

I stayed strong.

I forced my tears back in.

I won't show them I'm weak. I'll keep a strong face. I won't feel sympathy for my ex-best friend.

_She doesn't deserve it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote 3/4 of this chapter today. As I was writing this chapter the lyrics of Non-Stop from Hamilton were just playing in my head because I really wanted to get this chapter done soon.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival at the dock and ride on the boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not dead. I'm so sorry for the long wait but, patience always pays off am I right?  
> So I've been preoccupied with a new account that I have on instagram called star.wars_thoughts, I decided to stop putting off updating it after I posted a Miraculous Ladybug post so here I am.

*Anna|Luna Snow*

I sighed in relief once we reached our destination. Thankful that the awkward tension in the bus had lifted. I quickly stood up from where I was seated eager to get off.

Honestly, that school has issues and I don't want to deal with their problems because their problems are theirs and only theirs.

Once I got off of the bus and inhaled the fresh-not-problem-filled air. Exhaling I turned back to my friends as they walked up to where I was waiting for them as I literally jumped off of the bus when I was able to.

"Why do you _always_ have to jump ahead?" Peter complained as they caught up to me.

"Did you really want to stay in that clogged bus?" I shot back.

"No, but MJ wanted to finish her sketch of Marinette and Alya." Peter responded.

"They have some big problems that might as well just fill up my whole sketch book." MJ said with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Can we just get onto the ferry so that we can find a small quiet spot where we won't be able to hear about anyone's problems?" Flash groaned.

"When did you get here?" I said whipping my head around to face him.

"Haha, very funny. I got here the same time as the others did." He said dryly.

"Maybe you should've worn brighter colours, it's easy to get lost in a big crowd." MJ said chuckling as her own joke.

"I for one agree, we might get hooked up into the croissant kids problems so we should find a quiet spot for ourselves." Ned pitched in with Betty nodding alongside him.

"We, probably should." Peter agreed before we made our way to the line up pulling out the tickets that were provided. Other than mine of course as I had to purchase it myself before hand as I technically wasn't supposed to be here but hey, rules are made to be broken. Right? At least that's what it says on the doors of the labs at SI.

We found a nice spot on the second level of the boat near the door to the deck in case any problems made their way to us.

Immediately we started a debate on what can be eaten with sandwiches and what can't. For example, you could probably put whipped cream in a sandwich but shouldn't put ice cream as that would make it soggy if it were a regular bread.

Half way through the boat ride we heard yelling coming from the area where we saw the French kids go and soon saw Kagami coming out of the room looking ready to kill.

She saw our group watching with confused expressions on our faces and her expression slightly softened. She then changed her course to our group and sat down on the couch beside where I was sitting on the floor.

"What happened Kagami?" I asked switching our conversation in order to figure out what happened.

"Oh I'll tell you what happened for sure, and you'll know why I don't go to public schools." Kagami hissed through gritted teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible since I left you all on a cliff hanger.  
> Stay safe!


	33. The room where it happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I. Wanna be in. The room where it happens. The room where it happens. I. Wanna be in. The room where it happens. The room where it happens. I. Wanna be. In the room where it happens. I. I wanna be in the room. Oh. Oh. I wanna be in. The room where it happens. The room where it happens. The room where it happens. I wanna be in the room. Where it happens. The room where it happens. The room where it happen. The art of the compromise. Hold your nose and close your eyes. We want our leaders to save the day. But we don't get a say in what they trade away. We dream of a brand new start. But we dream in the dark for the most part. Dark as a tomb where it happens. I've got to be in. The room (where it happens). I've got to be (the room where it happens). I've got to be (the room where it happens). Oh, I've got to be in. The room where it happens. I've got to be, I've gotta be, I've gotta be. In the room. Click boom  
> Source: LyricFind  
> Songwriters: Lin-Manuel Miranda  
> The Room Where It Happens lyrics © Warner Chappell Music, Inc  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WySzEXKUSZw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there might be a Hamilton reference or two in this chapter so yeah. That's all I wanted to say.  
> FYI King Georges songs in Hamilton are You'll be back, What comes next, and I know him. All of them have the same melody and I took different parts from each one to make this rewrite.  
> All music credit goes to Lin-Manuel Miranda.

*Kagami|Ryuko*

"So, basically, the argument that started on the bus didn't cool down and turned into a heated debate. Everyone started to take sides on the situation though I decided to stay neutral. Stupid idiots, don't realize that taking side only heats up the situation. Now there has been another rift created in the class. If this turns into another full out war I'm going to kill everyone in that class and then myself because they are just _so DUMB!_ I can't believe that I'm actually friends with these people." I ranted.

"Did you try to knock sense into them?" Anna asked me with her head in her hands because of the sheer stupidity of the class.

"Yes but they won't listen." I replied.

"Maybe, if more people were trying to knock sense into them they would listen. After all, there's power in numbers." MJ suggested.

"Great idea, but I really don't feel like going into that room right now because I'm afraid that if I go in there too soon after I left all of my braincells would be chased away." I said agreeing with MJ.

We then all sat in silence for a bit thinking about what we should do next.

_"They say, the price of their wars not a price that they're willing to pay, insaaaane. They end their first war now they're starting another one next day. I'm perplexed. Are they going to keep on replacing whoever they're fighting if so who's neeeext. There's nobody else in their class who can now hate Marinetteeeeee. What? Alya and Marinette are now fighting? That's so dumb, this is dumb. Aren't they those best friends attached at the hip? They know each other so well. How long? 3 years? This god damn fight is going to eat us alive. Oceans rise! Empires Fall! It's much harder when it's your best friend. You're all alone, at least you have you boyfriend, oh but Marinette doesn't have a boyfriend. Welp at least she has Chloe! Da da da da daaaaa da da da daayada, da da da da da da ya daaaaaaaa! They are so duuuuumb."_

I looked over at Anna with an incredulous look on my face when I heard her singing a rewrite that she most likely made up on the spot to the melody of King Georges songs from Hamilton with Alya and Marinettes fight as a base.

"Well I don't think it's going to be another full out class war." I said.

"Nah, they seem pretty idiotic, I think it's going to be a full out class war." Flash said with a smug look on his face.

"I don't think that we should be wishing for them to have another class war." Peter interjected.

"Peter, it's hopeless, they're built on weak foundations." Ned said patting his friends back.

"I guess now Alya will be too caught up in the fight to be able to be able to write news reports with me." Betty sighed dejectedly.

"ONE AT A TIME! I can't draw 12 000 depressed looking people at once!" MJ reprimanded us looking up from her sketchbook.

"Sorry." We all said in unison wincing while doing so.

"So I'm guessing we should just wait a bit longer and see if it spirals out of control before trying to stop their fight right?" Anna inquired.

"Basically yes, but you can't fight their war for them as a neutral faction." I answered.

"So advisors on a neutral side, like in the Onderon arc in the Clone wars but not biased to one side." Peter suggested.

"That seems doable." Anna said before turning to me for my approval of this plan.

I nodded my head.

"Yes, it's doable." I confirmed.

They grinned and we decided to start a normal conversation for the last 4 minutes of the ferry ride.

I leaned back sighing, maybe I wouldn't be surrounded by idiots for the rest of the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, the statue of liberty  
> Sorry if the wait was too long. I try to get chapters up as fast as possible but I had writers block and a lot of school work.   
> I'll see you in the next chapter and stay safe!


	34. Lady liberty 🗽  haha funny joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dramama and tea  
> piping hawt tee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I made you wait too long.  
> Writing takes time and the best book in the world wasn't written in one day.

*Marinette|Ladybug*

The ship reached the dock and we all got off. With me at the front of the line and Alya brining up the rear.

Sure as much as she apologized, it was still hard to get over the fact that there was a brief period of time when she didn't believe me.

I know that we put that behind us and left it in the past but old sins cast long shadows and it came back to bite me from the past.

Not that it makes sense or anything, I'm just saying.

I love Alya as much as a best friend can love a best friend. Sometimes she's like the sister I never had but, you can blame Lila for causing this invisible barrier between us that will cause us to not be as close as we were before.

Though there was a barrier, I have still found myself able to trust her with a miraculous. I guess somethings never really change do they?

I chuckle to myself at this thought. Who would've thought Alya and I could've drifted so far apart.

I look back behind me to look at Alya who was sulking at the back.

Sighing I stopped walking and stepped to the side and started walking again when everyone passed except for Alya.

"Hey," I start.

Alya looks at me before responding, "what do you want?" 

"Just to apologize for what I said today," I replied.

"Really!? I thought that you came to get me to apologize," Alya said incredulously.

"Alya, you know I'm not like that," I said in an exasperated tone.

"Sorry for not knowing cause I'm pretty sure Chloe knows you better, maybe I should ask her what Marinette is like these days."

"Alya!" I exclaimed, "You know I'm not like that."

"How should I know?" She said glaring at me, "I thought you told me that you weren't that close to me anymore so I don't know how the 'new' Marinette reacts to things anymore."

"I thought I knew you, I thought I could confine in you."

"I thought so too, guess even the best friendships can be torn apart," Alya said before stalking off closer to the front of the group where Nino was.

I sighed, even though we didn't notice it and thought we were fine. That brat named Lila was able to tear us apart. Even when she was gone from the picture.

"I wish Lila never existed and that she died as a child from some kind of disease," I mumbled to myself before running to catch up with the group that I somehow got separated from.

This trip just kept on getting better and better. Even when the worst part of the equation had been removed.

Alya was right, I have changed. And maybe for the worst.

All I wanted was my best friend back. Was it too much to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have started working on a story in this universe about Anna and I'm hoping to have a couple of chapters for it posted by the end of this month.  
> It's also going to be including a new OC that might make an appearance in this story. I'm currently trying to see if there is a way to fit him in as the story is pretty far in.


	35. A break from our heroes to take a look at the *cough cough* "hero"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyones a hero in their own eyes right?  
> Guys?  
> Please don't kill me it's only a one time thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! 2 updates in one week! what's going on?  
> Truth is, I'm bored and the stories I'm reading aren't being updated so here ya go!

*Lila|the "good guy"*

I sighed looking at the screen in my hospital room. I had just recently been moved out of the ER and my conditions were more or less stable.

Damn that rich Asian girl! Making me have to be sent to the ER and lying to get herself out of punishment for attacking me.

 _I was provoked._ Not her.

I started seething in anger. The small child looking at me through the window started to look a bit scared. I didn't blame them. Ever since mine and Asian girls fight, I hadn't had a chance to fix up my appearance so I must've looked pretty frightening to the child. I put on my best smile and waved hoping that I didn't look menacing. _Relax, take a deep breath. You're the good guy, the good guy, people love you. Your classmates just don't see your potential._

I opened up my eyes and looked at the window noticing the kid was gone.

I sighed.

Maybe I scared them off? No, their parents probably just called them. That's all. No one can resist me, I look amazing.

_**she didn't** _

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at the stupid narrator.

**_I'm not stupid_ **

**_You're stupid_ **

"Oh be quiet, you're not even using punctuation."

_**I don't want to waste energy on you** _

_**So shut up and stop breaking the fourth wall** _

ugh

i hate that narrator

constantly trying to make me seem like the bad guy

i'm the good guy

"HEY STOP NOT GIVING ME PUNCTUATION"

_**Who's that?** _

_**I can't hear you over the sound of my greatness!** _

_**And also, miss age of enlightenment, I told you to STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!** _

_**So I'm going to shut up now so you stop breaking the fourth wall.** _

_Calm down, you're the good guy, remember. The good guy._

I smiled finally having peace within myself. 

Now, to expose Marinette and her cronies. I must come up with a plan to convince the class I'm a good guy. Marinettes the bad guy. She keeps trying to expose me in order to make me lonely. Wouldn't that be bullying?

Perfect! Only one second of thinking and I already have one item for my list.

This is going to as easy as stealing candy from a baby... Not that I have done that. I'm a good guy! Remember? It's just a metaphor... Yeah! a metaphor. I can use metaphors too. I'm not stupid, you're stupid. And the author is a genius for letting me use metaphors. Just because I say something doesn't mean I've done it. You know who probably has stolen candy from a baby though? Marinette. AAAAAAnd another one for my list.

Wow, I'm on a roll. By the time I get out of here, even Marinette will fall for this. She will finally be on my side! After this whole year of trying.

Besides, what harm can a tiny lie do?

Grinning I pulled out my phone and started typing it down on my to-do list. Once I finished I decided to turn the news on to see what was going on and maybe get some inspiration.

What I saw when I turned it on though, blew my mind. the headline was saying that a giant monster was attacking the statue of liberty.

Wait! Wasn't that where the class was going today? Ha! Guess I got lucky and am not one of the people screaming and running for their lives. 

_"Ladybug and Chat Noir, two Parisian superheroes are on the scene along side local Avengers Luna Snow and Spider-man. Though it seems like Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't in the action? Guess they were left to watch while the New Yorkers show them how it's done. Paris really is different from New York in superheroes and Supervillains. The superheroes all have different strengths and weaknesses along with powers and it seems that earlier, Ladybug and Chat Noir were completely powerless against this monster! What comes next? We don't know! But stay tuned for more and check out the livestream from a close up view from this awesome blog called the ladyblog. The reporter who runs this blog is in such close relations with Ladybug that Ladybug is **personally** making sure that no harm comes to the reporter. So if you want to get a close look at the fight, check it out and subscribe to help this young blogger grow her blog! This is Christine Everhart and you're watching, the news!"_

I clicked off the news dumbstruck and before you could say 'Lila is awesome,' I had whipped out my phone and tuned into the Ladyblogs livestream, this would prove waaaaay more useful than the news.

Before I got onto the livestream though, I made sure that I was under a pseudonym so that Alya didn't know it was really me. My code name was; Awesomegurl101. Yeah, I make good names. What? Did you think I was dumb?

_***Que weird Lila laughter*** _

Shut up creepy narrator. 

Yeah... Hope you enjoyed your trip to Lila's awesome world. See ya real soon my lovely fans

**_*cough* not *cough*_ **

SHUT UP!

*flashes a lovely smile*

**_Fonky creepy smile you mean._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *exhales* That wasn't so bad, right?  
> *sees angry mob of Lila haters* Yeah, I knew this was a bad idea.
> 
> So the reason behind this chapter is actually because we're going to be presenting these monster/villain monologues in my Drama class soon and even though Lila is not the villain I chose because let's be honest, she sucks. I wanted to kind of just do this chapter from a villains perspective to kind of get into the part of playing a villain. Our teacher showed us this video of one of the kids doing Ursla in a previous year and how he was telling himself you're the good guy, let them know you're the good guy. deep breaths. And that kind of just gave me Lila vibes because of how she is convincing herself that she is the good guy...  
> Please don't murder me.
> 
> I have also posted the first chapter of my add on story that is a back story for Anna. So please check it out it would be much appreciated


	36. What went down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at Lady Liberty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had some of this chapter written down, then my computer decided to shut off so I lost what I had written down.  
> Yeah

*Anna|Luna Snow*

I sighed looking at the giant robot that was a barf grey colour.

If I squinted my eyes enough, I could see the ugly face of...

Justin Hammer.

Guy escaped from prison a couple of weeks ago and I guess he was able to figure out how to make a giant suit.

"Where's the akuma?" Ladybug said landing beside us.

"No akuma, one of ours. Justin Hammer, mans an idiot and somehow was able to do this," I reply.

"Wasn't Justin Hammer arrested a while ago for working with a terrorist who attacked Tony Stark at that race in Monaco?" Chat Noir asked landing beside us.

"The one and only," Peter said joining us as Spider-man.

"How are we going to do this?" Ladybug asked.

"You and Chat will stay here, watch our backs. Cause I don't know how the magic will affect him as he isn't one of Hawkmoths," I replied.

"Got it," Ladybug replied.

"And take these, to keep in touch with us since we can't contact you via magical devices," Peter said handing them both sets of comlinks.

"Thanks," they both replied at the same time.

I smiled then Peter and I took off to go and meet Justin Hammers ugly suit of armor.

"Ah, so the two ugly New York superheroes decide to show their ugly faces," Hammer said turning to look at us.

"Wait, I thought he was the ugly one," I said turning to face Peter.

"Yeah, he was the ugly one," Peter said looking at me.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" He said trying to hit us with a beam from his head.

"I thought I wanted you to shut up," I muttered dodging the blast.

"SHUUUUUUT UUUUUUP!!!!" He screamed sending beams from his head, chest, and hands.

I only heard mine and Peter's superhero names being shouted through the coms before everything went black.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!  
> I changed Annas little introduction in chapter 7: Day one part 2 in order to go with the events of the Anna centric story.  
> It has a spoiler for the next chapter of that story so, yeah...


	37. OOOooooOOOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooooOOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive!  
> I got caught up in school work. So yeah, enjoy this chapter!

*Peter|Spider-Man*

I sat uncomfortably in the plastic chair as I waited outside of the first aid tent.

Ladybug, Chat Noir, and I had beaten Hammer and arrested him using Ladybugs lucky charm and Chat Noirs cataclysm which destroyed Lady Liberty but then Ladybug fixed the damage as the police cars arrived to arrest Hammer.

I was out of the suit and Anna was out of hers. and she was wearing her normal clothes now.

I looked up as another person sat down beside me.

"Hey Laurens," I said looking back down at the ground.

"Hey Peter, think she'll make it out alive?" He asked.

"I don't know, I hope she does," I reply.

"Me too," He said before we sat in silence for a bit.

A couple of minutes later, a doctor came out and I immediately stood up.

"Hello-?"

"Peter," I replied to the doctor the second she said mister.

"And," She said gesturing at Laurens.

"Laurens," He said standing up beside me.

"Anna is going to be fine, her healing features are keeping her in a stable condition and thanks to Ladybugs lucky charm, her healing was boosted. She should be fine soo-"

"Why am I here?" A groggy looking Anna said coming out of the tent.

"I think the doctor would want you to get some rest," Laurens said trying to get her to go back into the tent.

"When did you get here?" She asked Laurens now a bit more awake.

"Just now, when did you decide to almost get yourself killed?"

"I... Well being a hero means putting your life before others every single day. I basically signed up for that the second I created a name and started training."

"Well said," Laurens said hugging her after he realized that he had released her from the hug.

"Race you two back to the group?" Anna said starting to walk in the direction of the group.

"You're on," Laurens and I said at the same time before the three of us took off in a sprint.


	38. FrEeNds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a longer chapter. I wrote half of it during a car ride then finished the other half today. I should've finished earlier but... Procrastination?  
> Enjoy!

*Marinette|Ladybug*

After Luna Snow had been hit by the blast Spider-man had called Chat and I to join the fight. Together, the three of us had been able to defeat the man who they called Hammer and using my lucky charm which had been a wrench, we threw a wrench at his plans both literally and figuratively. 

Then I used my miraculous cure to reverse the damage. Most of the damage had been reversed. Thankfully everyone had gotten out of the ay so nobody died and I wouldn’t have to see if they stayed dead or not as this wasn’t an akumatized villain. Thankfully, no one was injured either, somehow. The only person with injuries was Luna Snow. My cure sped up her healing process but she was still sustaining injuries. 

Spider-man told me not to worry and that I had probably saved her life with my miraculous cure and that she had a bit of a healing factor. He then took her to a first aid tent for her to get further treatment. This only furthered my theory of her being Anna because when I looked over at our group that was re-grouping and saw that Anna wasn’t there. I also noticed that Peter wasn’t there but their friend group seemed to be covering for them and were a bit closer together and were making it look like the 2 students were there. Was Peter Spider-man and they knew about the two being superheroes and covered for them frequently? Or were they staying closer together in order to cover up the 2 not being there and were keeping an eye out for them not knowing where they were and not wanting the teachers to know?

I shrugged it off and started to head towards the group when someone accidentally rammed into me.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry I’m just in a rush and-” He started.

“It’s fine, I should have been looking where I was going. I was deep in thought,” I replied.

“It’s completely fine, what’s your name?” He asked holding out his hand to help me up.

“Marinette. And you?” I asked graciously taking his hand.

“Laurens,” He replied pulling me up with his one hand taking me completely by surprise.

“Wow! You’re strong,” I commented.

“Yeah, well that’s what happens when you have to keep up with your best friend because she keeps on getting herself in stupid situations becauase she thinks she can do it and she almost does it before something completely backfires on her and you have to get down and help her,” He replied before he waved and ran off in the same direction that Spider-man had taken Luna Snow.

Did he know them in civilian form and knew of their secret identities? Was Anna/Luna Snow the friend that he was talking about?

I had a lot of questions. But I had to be patient and wait for the answers to come to me.

* * *

*Laurens*

I continued sprinting off in the direction to the first aid tent the smile from before slipping off from my face and being replaced with worry. Was Anna going to survive? Or would she die?

She couldn’t die of course. Right? She’s survived so many times when the chances for her survival were slim. And this time there were those Parisian heroes and one of them cured things after the battle. Would that mean Anna’s injuries wouldn’t be as bad? Or would they be the same?

Just take deep breaths and everything will be fine.

What am I talking about?! If it’s about Anna it’s definitely not good. When is it ever good when it comes to her? I’ve known her for a long time. If something isn’t right, you can bet it’s really bad. Like that project we did in grade 7, we both had a bad feeling about it and guess what? It exploded, during the presentation. It had to explode during the presentation and not when we were practicing the night before. Or the night before that. We could’ve pulled 1 or 2 all nighters to finish it and make sure it was fine. But nooooo it had to be during our presentation.

You see, it’s kind of like Peter’s Parker luck™. But it’s Anna. Not that I’m saying she has the exact same thing. But it’s similar.

I soon saw a white tent with the first aid symbol and Peter sitting by the entrance in a plastic chair. I then knew I had arrived.

I walked towards him and sat down on the chair next to him.

"Hey Laurens," He said looking up to acknowledge my presence before looking back down at the ground.

"Hey Peter, think she'll make it out alive?" I asked.

"I don't know, I hope she does," Peter replied.

"Me too," I said before we sat in silence for a bit.

A couple of minutes later, a doctor came out and I immediately stood up.

"Hello-?"

"Peter," Peter replied to the doctor the second she said mister.

"And," She said, gesturing at me.

"Laurens," I said standing up beside me.

"Anna is going to be fine, her healing features are keeping her in a stable condition and thanks to Ladybugs lucky charm, her healing was boosted. She should be fine soon-"

"Why am I here?" A groggy looking Anna said coming out of the tent.

"I think the doctor would want you to get some rest," I said trying to get her to go back into the tent.

"When did you get here?" She asked me now a bit more awake obviously not caring about the fact that she almost died.

"Just now, when did you decide to almost get yourself killed?" I shot back.

"I... Well being a hero means putting your life before others every single day. I basically signed up for that the second I created a name and started training."

"Well said," I said, hugging her after I realized that I had released her from the hug.

"Race you two back to the group?" Anna said, starting to walk in the direction of the group.

"You're on," Peter and I said at the same time before the three of us took off in a sprint.

  
  



	39. Bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people, receive bad news. And tensions flare.

*Mme.Bustier*

I looked at our group of 2 classes/teams and smiled sadly. Mr.Harrington and I had just gotten out of conversation and agreed on one thing,

Tomorrow, would be the first day of the Stark expo, we'd take them there, let them spend a full day there, have dinner at a nice restaurant, then go our separate ways. As much as we are able to survive in Paris with almost daily akuma attacks. I'm pretty sure my students are getting stressed out about this whole situation. Especially after that incident with the Green Goblin. I get, that the New York heroes are the ones that usually deal with this stuff. But Ladybug and Chat Noir can do the job much better with less casualties.

I took a deep breath in before walking over to the groups and counting the heads of my students. 

Good, I had everyone. I scanned over our group quickly to notice that 2 people seemed to be missing. How did I know? Because their group was tighter in their huddle as if they were hiding the fact that the 2 were missing.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps beating across the ground. Quickly, I turned around and recognized 2 of the students as part of the Midtown group, the third one though, I didn't recognize. Clearly their friends did recognize the third person because they waved the three over and welcomed the stranger in the way that friends do. I joined Mr.Harrington at the front of the group as he started to get everyone's attention.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" He yelled getting everyone's heads to snap in our direction real fast.

I'm pretty sure I also heard someone's neck crack.

"We are going to enjoy the rest of our day here and have fun. Tomorrow we will be going to the opening of Stark Expo and spend the whole day there before we go out for dinner in the night. Then you will take your bags which you will pack tonight upon our return and go home. My Decathlon team, we will be seeing the Parisian students off and wishing them well on their flight back to Paris." He explained.

His explanation was then followed by a lot of groans and I looked upon the students with sympathy. They really did enjoy their trip here and the company of others.

"Mr. Harrington, please give us one valid reason on why we should go our separate ways before their vacation is over." The not-student Anna argued back.

"Due to the amount of attacks that we have been experiencing, we believe it is much to stressful for you all to stay here." I said for Mr. Harrington.

"Ok, so Thanos coming and almost killing half of the Galaxies population is fine, but just a couple of casual attacks is fine? Forgive me if I'm wrong but doesn't your class get attacked on a daily basis while in Paris?" She argued back.

"The Akuma attacks are different, Ladybug and Chat Noir are always there and are able to reverse the damage. Your New York heroes not being able to do that is putting a lot of toll on my students." I argued back.

"Luna Snow and Spider-Man do a very good job of keeping the villains at bay. They are also part of the Avengers team who eliminated Thanos and his army. If I'm recalling this correctly, Ladybug and Chat Noir still haven't been able to track down Hawkmoth _after_ he's been terrorizing Paris for a long time. Thanos only lasted 1 or 2 days. If anything, the Avengers should be taking over Ladybug and Chat Noirs job. Not the other way around."

"When was I saying that I wanted them to take over?"

"You were implying that Ladybug and Chat Noir were more suited to take on villains like the ones that have been coming. I understand your point, cause they can reverse stuff and all that Jazz but incase you didn't notice, the Miraculous Ladybug thing or whatever didn't work well and didn't completely reverse the damage." That girl who always sketched said, MJ I think they called her.

"I've been observing the past couple of battles and noticed something," Alya piped up.

FINALLY, someone on my side!

"Yes Alya?" I said urging for her to go on.

"I've noticed that Luna Snow and Spider-Man have been sidelining Ladybug and Chat Noir for a lot of battles calling them in only when the situation gets out of hand. For example, at the convention, Spider-Man along with someone else, fought against an Akumatized villain with only light sabers that seemed to actually be working. Ladybug was either there and forgot to reverse the damage, or she wasn't there at all. Though I think it would be my first guess as the akuma seemed to have purified but there was no Miraculous Ladybug. These New York heroes seem to handle things very well. But I feel they would be able to function better if they were more open to team Miraculous." Alya explained.

I heard Marinette snort at it and gave her a disapproving look.

"Well then, I'm sorry that Spider-Man and Luna Snow have been sidelining your precious Parisian magic voodoo that is not the same as Dr. Strange's magic voodoo powers superheroes. Honestly, Spider-Man is so cool, he can handle anything on his own. Sure Luna Snow helps him, but honestly, I think he could've taken on that big robot thing by himself." That rich kid named Flash, I think, said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT WE SHOULD ALL SAY?" Marinette suddenly yelled from the back of the group.

"Say whatever you want as long as it's an apology for what you did to me on the bus!" Alya snapped at her.

"Excuse me!? I'm pretty sure it's you who has to apologize, it all started by you believing Lila over me!" Marinette snapped back.

I sighed as the two girls started to argue again. This was going to be a long three days.


	40. Breakfast and Stark Expo, but breakfast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students go to Stark Expo the next day. With tensions rising between Marinette and Alya, and everyone being sadder due to the recent news about the trip shortening, the day won't be as fun as it was supposed to be.

*Nino|Carapace*

I woke up the next morning ready for the day. Well, as prepared as I could be for our last full day in America. Gotta admit, it's not as nice as Paris, but it's a pretty cool dude.

"Wake up dude!" I said shaking Adrien awake.

"Ugh Nino, do I have to?" He said turning over to face me.

"Um yeah dude, of course, we can't be late, Mr.Harington said that he wanted us to meet in the hotel lobby at exactly 6:30 so we can get to the Expo by 7:00, opening time," I replied.

"I just want to sleep and spend the rest of the day in bed. Is that too much to ask?"

"DUDE! THIS IS YOUR LAST FULL DAY WITHOUT YOUR FATHER BREATHING DOWN YOUR BACK! ENJOY YOURSELF AND DON'T JUST STAY IN BED!" I yelled before slapping my hand over my mouth hoping no one heard me.

Right on que, someone knocked on the door. I opened it up to find that girl from the Midtown team that Alya talked to a lot. I think her name was Betty.

"Aaaaaaaanything I can do for you dudette?" I asked leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah, um are you okay? Cause I just heard you yelling and I'm not sure if our teachers heard or not but you definitely disturbed the sleep of a few," She said grimacing.

"Oh yeah, I was just trying to motivate Adrien and get him out of bed," I replied keeping my cool.

"You might want to do that soon, after all, it's 5:50. We're leaving at 6:30 so you only have 40 minutes," She said gesturing to her watch before she turned to answer one of her friends who called her over to show something.

I groaned.

"C'mon dude _wake up!_ "

"Ugh fine, but only because we're running short on time," He said as he got up and took his clothes to the bathroom in order to get ready.

Ten minutes later he still wasn't out.

"Dude! Seriously? How long does it take?!"

"Relax, I'm done. As if you get ready any faster."

"I'm just stressed out cause I don't want to miss breakfast! It's the most important meal of the day," I said exasperatly.

"Ok ok, let's go down and see if the girls have sorted out their problems."

"Unlikely," I said and we both snorted.

We both came down to breakfast to see 2 very angry girls sitting across the room from each other shooting each other deadly glares. Both were accompanied by one of the kids from Midtown who they seemed to be talking to. Presumably telling their side of the story as the kids with them were writing things down and nodding.

I walked over to Alya who was talking about it to Peter who was recording it on his laptop.

"I just get so frustrated sometimes because Marinette can be so- UGH! You know what I mean?" Alya was saying as I came into earshot.

"Yeah, yeah, I mean friends can be that way. You just need some time to sort through some stuff. That's all," Peter said.

"I guess. I mean, our relationship was a bit rocky after the whole Lila drama after she said something that unraveled all of her lies for me cause I had already said some stuff and Marinette was pretty close with _Chloe_ of all people and it's not that I hate her, not anymore, but it bothers me."

"Yeah, Alya it's fine, jealousy is natural."

"But it's not that! It's the fact that she was as close with Chloe, the girl who bullied her for _ages_ as she was with me! They were like this," She said crossing her fingers in a way that mocked what Lila did when she was talking about her _fake_ friendship with Ladybug and team Miraculous.

"Hold on a second, let me just-" Peter said getting up and walking to the table that his friends were at.

I took this as my opportunity to approach Alya.

"Hey babe," I said sitting down in the seat that was once occupied by Peter.

"Hey," She said taking off her glasses to rub her eyes.

"I see you've had a pretty eventful morning already," I said.

"Yeah. Here, you can have the rest of my breakfast. I don't feel like eating anymore," She said pushing her plate towards me. 

* * *

After breakfast we all met up in the lobby to get onto the bus. One thing that I couldn't help notice was that the Midtown group was looking over their notes that the two kids talking to Alya and Marinette collected. My guess was that they were trying to find a solution to the problem. Unlikely, Marinette and Alya have both gone too far down their path of hate for each other, there's no way that they can be friends again. Unless the small friend group can pull off a miracle.

I walked down the bus to find Alya's seat but noticed it was already taken by Betty who was talking to Alya about reporter stuff. Seeing this I went to Adriens seat but noticed it was taken by Kagami. So I tried to find Marinettes seat because it would be too far for Alya to see, right? But upon getting there I noticed she was talking about Anna who had just gotten there about design. So I headed over to the back where I saw Peter, MJ, Ned, and Flash were talking as there were 6 empty seats in the far back and everyone else was paired up except for the teachers and I didn't want to sit beside a teacher.

"Hey Nino!" Ned said as he noticed me aproaching.

"Hi guys!" I said, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Sure, why not," MJ said looking up from her notebook before going back to drawing.

I took an empty spot next to Flash who was vlogging as usual and pulled out my phone and put my headphones on before starting to do _stuff_ on my phone.

* * *

20 minutes later, we arrived at the Expo and everyone filed out. Once we were all out, I made my way to Alya and noticed that she was way happier than before. I guess being able to talk to someone else about her passion lightened up her mood. I looked over at Peter and his friends who were standing together along with Kagami and seemed to be talking amongst themselves and trading notes. 

"Feeling better now?" I asked turning my attention back to my beautiful girlfriend.

"Yeah," She replied busy with something on her phone.

"What are you doing there?" I asked looking over.

"I'm writing a blog on how the Avengers are different from team Miraculous and the pros and cons of them," She explained.

"Neat, anything that spurred the idea?"

"Yeah, Betty and I were comparing the two teams on the bus _after_ we talked about journalism."

"Cool," I replied rocking back on my heels.

Our rather large group approached front desk where a lady was sitting. Since we were ten minutes early, the line was rather short but still long.

Soon enough it was our groups turn. Mr.Harrington handed her our school group ticket and she scanned it before taking out a box with 'Midtown/Dupont' written on it. Mr.Harrington took it and opened it then passed it to Mme.Bustier. She started walking through our clump handing out blue and white wristbands that said we were from the 'Midtown/Dupont' group. Once I got mine I put it on and passed though the gate where Mr.Harrington was making sure we were wearing our wristbands. 

Once we were all through the gate, Mr.Harrington and Mme.Bustier laid out the rules and expectations for us before we split off into groups to explore the Expo.

* * *

For our groups, I decided to split off and go with Alya. Obviously she had the same idea because she looked at me smiling and we both joined hands together and headed towards some of the booths displaying projects.

* * *

The day past by quickly with Alya and Marinette having no interactions with each other keeping Alya in a joyous mood. That was, until evening.

Once the sun had set, we all re-grouped for the presentations. That, was when the two interacted again.

[Friendship in 50 000 words <3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583883/chapters/70053537)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm currently posting another story called "Friendship in 50 000 words <3" It's a story that I wrote a while ago and wanted to share on here. It's about 2 girls that are pen pals and become sisters in everything except blood. So yeah, if it sounds interesting to you then check it out. Sometimes I feel like it's written better than this one XD. the link is above if you want to check it out.


	41. Authors note

So as you can see I haven't really updated this in a while. I am not putting this story on hiatus or abandoning it. I will continue writing shortly I just needed a small break. Incase you are not one of the readers who checks out the authors profile I will inform you that I have published a new fic called "Does this look Jedi to you?" I did not abandon this work for that one, I didn't update that one for a while either, I've taken a couple of weeks as a break from writing from school work. I'm hoping to get an update posted here by the end of the month which I know, might be a while for you but please be patient with me. This story _is_ coming to a close and I think I'm just struggling to find a good ending that can satisfy the reader. Thank you for sticking with me on this journey, a shout out to the readers who have been reading this fic ever since the day I published it on April 1st (wow it's almost been a year) I didn't expect this fic to stretch out for so long (if I'd stuck to a chapter a day I'd have finished a looooooong time ago).

I'll see you hopefully by the end of the month,

NorthPointSkatingAcademy_figure_skater


End file.
